Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely
by SweetGA07
Summary: The newest member of the TNA family isn't your normal TNA Knockout. She is a 24 year old single mom who is about to be in for the fight of her life to keep her daughter. What happens when a TNA star wants to help by making a crazy offer?
1. Chapter 1

America looked around she couldn't believe she had made it to TNA. She busted her ass to get here and she was going to make sure that no one walked over her. She made a mistake of letting people in OVW do that but now she was going to show them that this female is just more then a pretty face.

"Watch where your going!" shouted a female voice.

America turned around and saw Angel Williams (Angelina Love) and Jamie Szantyr looking at her like she was ready to slap her.

"Oh look its the wanna be Barbies." American said looking at the two of them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" shouted Angel who was looking at her. "We are the Beautiful People!" she added.

America raised a eye brow at them and shook her head.

"Aren't you guys taking that little Beautiful People thing to far?" America said laughing. "I mean all I see are two blondes who need a little bit of help in the beautiful department." she added.

America smiled with a cocky grin as the two of them walked closer to her.

"I dont know who the hell you are but if you ever talk to us like that again we will make sure to put you back in line understand?" Jamie said putting her hands on her hips like she was the queen of the world.

"Clear but make sure you find out who I am before you guys think you put me in line." America said with a smile as she walked off leaving Angel and Jamie confused and wondering.

America smiled brightly as she walked away from the two women who seem to be bigger bitches then she was. She looked around the area and smiled brightly as she saw the locker room she was looking for. She straighten her hair and clothes before knocking on the door.

"Come in." said a male voice.

America slowly opened the door to see her trainer standing there with a shocked face.

"What a Samoan Submission Machine is at lost for words?" America said laughing.

"Sorry but what are you doing here?" Joe asked looking at America as she walked into the locker room.

"Well you guys had a meeting today and you guys were told that there was going to be a new knockout and well your looking at her." America said posing with a smile making Joe laugh.

"Really?"Joe said standing up and hugging her. "That's great!" he added.

"I know I can't wait I debut tonight with a match against I think Angel." America said with a evil smile.

Joe laughed at her comment and the way she was laughing.

"Now America don't hurt her." Joe said pointing her.

"Who me? Never!" America said acting all innocent making Joe laugh even harder.

America walked closer to him as the door open making her turn around to see Kevin Nash standing there.

"Joe I thought you were married and got a kid on the way." Kevin said pointing at America who was looking at her friend with a raised eye brow.

"Ok excuse me for a minute." America said looking at Joe then at Kevin who was looking down at the smaller woman. "I am not the other woman if that is what your applying. I am the girl he trained and I wouldn't sleep with him ok so maybe I would but that is different story I know my line and I'm sure as hell sure you know yours." she added.

"Damn hell cat." Kevin said walking past her.

America went to go after him but Joe grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"No." Joe said while America looked at him with a glare. "I'm going to let you go but you set down." he added.

"Fine." America said with a little glare as she was let go.

She sat down in the leather chair pulling her legs into the chair in front of her. Joe sat down beside Kevin who was reading something while America was making faces at him.

"When is your match?" Joe asked looking at her.

"2nd." America replied as she put her waist long brown hair with blonde highlights into a high pony tail while Kevin watched her. "Take a picture it will last longer." she added with a little smirk.

Joe laughed at her comment towards his friend's comments.

"Would you just chill or do you need to get the stick out of your ass?" Kevin asked making America ready to attack him with comments but she held onto her legs and just looked at him. "What no come back?" he added.

"Your not worth a come back to be honest old man!" America said with a smirk as she got up from the chair.

"Old man?" Kevin said looking at her.

"Yea old man." America said grabbing her gym bag from the floor then walked out of the locker room leaving Kevin and Joe alone.

Joe looked at Kevin who was looking at him.

"She is a spite fire." Joe said laughing. "She lives up to her gimmick." he added.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at him.

"You'll see." Joe said looking Kevin who just nodded at him.

Women's Locker Room

America walked into the locker room slowly and saw that most of the knockouts hadn't shown up yet. She walked over to the corner of the room and put her bag down on the counter. America grabbed her curling iron and plugged it up into the outlet and grabbed a brush.

"Are you the new girl?" said a female voice.

America jumpped as she turned around making the female laugh.

"I'm Traci sorry about that." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm America." America said shaking Traci's hand. "And yes I'm the new girl." she added with a little smile.

Traci smiled brightly then walked over to her bag and smiled.

"The girls around to show up here real soon and some just dont try to understand them." Traci said taking her hair out of a pony tail.

"I already had a run in with the uhh Beautiful People." America said as she acted like them making Traci laugh. "I swear people take gimmicks to serious at times." she added.

"Don't I know that." Traci said laughing.

America shook her head with a smile as she started to brush her hair. She turned around and walked over to her bag and pulled out a black mini skirt with a pair of black bottoms and a camo top.

"Another person like Jessica?" Traci asked looking over the outfit.

"No I didn't get really a chance to get my other outfit but I like it." America said as she started to work on her hair.

"Hey before you get into the getting ready stage do you have your music for the stage crew because they need it." Traci said while America still had the curling iron in her hair.

She grabbed her bag from the floor and put it on the counter once again. America pulled out a cd and looked at the list and smiled brightly.

"Can you take it to them please because I need to get my hair done because it takes a while?" America asked curling another piece of hair.

"Sure." Traci said taking the CD from the counter.

"It's number 7." America said knowing Traci question.

Traci laughed because she was about to ask the question. She walked out of the locker room leaving America alone in the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

America was done getting ready she put on a little bit of make up on then looked at her self in the mirror. She nodded in approval then walked past of the rest of the women. She closed the door to the locker room then turned down the hallway and started to walk towards the tunnel. America moved some of her hair out of her face as she turned the corner and bumped into someone falling on her butt.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" the guy said which didn't shock America.

"Damn excuse me Mr. Jackass." America said getting her self up from the floor. "It isn't my fault your so big!" she added.

""Well, if I'm so damn big then you shouldn't have a problem seeing me now should you?" he said while America just rolled her eyes at him.

"Move out of my way jackass I've got a match unlike some people I know." America said with a smirk. "Oh as for you being so large in size I'm sure your lacking in the department you need to have it." she added as she walked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and I bet you're just like every other woman who's dying to find out."

America stopped in her tracks and turned around with a blank face.

"Are you serious? Why would I want to find out when all I have to do is ask Angel or Jamie I'm sure you've slept with them after all they are the Beautiful People." America said putting her hands on her hips. "By the way what the hell is your name." She added with a soft laugh.

"Shit...I may be an asshole most of the time but even I won't stoop that low. The name's Robert Roode." He said while she nodded.

America held out her hand and looked at him.

"I'm America AKA Spit Fire nice to meet you." America said laughing. "Hurry dude shake my head I've got match." She added laughing.

"Nice to meet you too, sorry about that shit I said at first...just how I am sometimes." Robert said shaking her hand.

"It's ok just dont let Joe or Nash I talked to you or they would have my head." America said laughing as she took off running towards the the tunnel.

Robert shook his head while laughing.

"Uh America the tunnel is the other way." Robert said pointing towards the other way.

"I knew dat." America said running past him the other way.

Impact

"Making her TNA debut from Boston, Massachusetts...SPIT FIRE!!"

Right then "'Cuz I can by Pink" started to play and some of the lights to move around and flash. After about 10 seconds of the song playing Spit Fire walked of the tunnel and posed at the top of the ramp getting a good reaction from the crowd. She started to dance as she walked down the ramp while clapping some hands of the fans. She jumpped to the side of the ring and got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring.

"Becompanied to the ring by Velvet Sky from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...Angelina Love...The Beautiful People..."

When their was called "Angel On My Shoulder" hit making some of the crowd cheer while some booed. Angel posed while Velvet crawled between her legs and posed in the front of her. They walked to the ring while rolling their eyes at the crowd.

"The new knockout seems to be ready to take on Angelina Love but with Velvet Sky being at ring should prove a tough task for this rookie." Mike said looking at Don.

"I have heard of Spit Fire and I think she can handle these two." Don said as the camera went to the ring.

The bell rung making the women circle each other. Angelina walked Spit Fire to the corner where the referee started a count. At 4 Angelina let Spit Fire go only to kick her in the stomach. Angelina hit a knife edge chop on Spit Fire making her scream and hold her chest. Angelina did it again but Spit Fire moved out the way and kicked Angelina in the stomach and gave her a knife edge chop of her own making Angelina scream and hold her chest. Spit fire pointed to the crowd then licked her hand and gave her another one making her scream louder.

"It seems that the match has turned in favor of the rookie." Mike said.

Spit Fire grabbed Angelina by her blonde hair and threw her across the ring only to have the ref to tell her not to do that. She just walked to Angelina and stompped her in the stomach Angelina grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her. Spit Fire grabbed her arm and did a seated armbar. Angelina was hitting her legs and Spit fire tighten the hard while she grabbed the rope. She let the hold go and stood up while the ref was checking on Angelina, Velvet jumpped to the side of the ring.

"Who do you think you are!" shouted Velvet while Spit Fire just looked at her.

"Someone who is about to kick your ass." Spit Fire said hitting Velvet with a forarm knocking her off of the ring.

Spit Fire moved out of the way and pulled the tope rope down making Angelina go to the outside. Angelina and Velvet were walking towards the tunnel making the crowd boo. Spit Fire went to the other side of the ring then ran back to the other side of the ring again and went through the middle rope and took out both Angelina and Velvet making the crowd chant that was awesome. Spti Fire posed over the fallen bodies then grabbed Angelina and threw her into the ring.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!!" Mike said as they showed the replay of Spit Fire doing the suicide dive through the middle rope.

Angelina was holding her back while she was punching Spit Fire trying to get keep her away. Spit Fire grabbed Angelina and kicked in the stomach then threw her into the corner. She grabbed Angelina's arm and with a fast whip Angelina went flying into the other corner fast. Spit Fire went to run after her when she feel hard to the mat. Velvet Sky pulled her legs out from under her. She pulled her to the outside of the ring. Velvet went to hit Spit Fire but she ducked out of the way and Spit Fire turned around and punched Velvet in the face then threw her into the steel sets.

"See She can take care of her self." Don said while Spit Fire turned around and got a baseball slide from Angelina.

Spit Fire fell on her back and held her chest while Angelina threw her into the ring once more. Angelina kicked her in the stomach and went to do Lights Out but Spit Fire got out of the move and turned and kicked Angelina in the stomach and her head between her legs and with all her strength she lefted Angelina up and twisted around just a bit then did a sit down powerbomb. Spit Fire covered Angelina and got the 3 count.

"Here is your winner...Spit Fire."

She looked at Angelina then at Velvet who was getting in the ring to check on her partner. Spit Fire looked at Velvet who was holding her back from getting thrown into the steels. She acted she was going to leave but she hit the ropes and did a baseball kick to the the head of Velvet making her fall to the mat. The ref was telling Spit Fire to leave her alone. She smiled brightly and posed in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for the rookie.

"What damage Spit Fire has done she lives up to her name." Mike said laughing.

"Atleast we know the Rookie can handle her self." Don replied as the camera showed Spit Fire leaving the ring.

Backstage

America walked down the tunnel breathing heavily. She grabbed a towel as well as a bottle of water from the table.

"Great match." said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Robert standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." America replied as she took a swallow of water.

"Atleast I know if I meet you in a dark alley not to attack you." Robert said making a little joke.

"See that is a difference between me and most girls if I meet a cute guy like your self in a dark alley and your sweet I know better I will hand you a 20 dollar bill and say go get your self a hooker while the others would stand there and go oh yes now." America said with a little laugh.

He laughed at her reply then nodded at the stage hand who told him it was time for match.

"I'll see you around." Robert said as he looked at her.

"Ok see ya around." America said as she watched him walk away.

She wiped her face and chest as she walked down the hallway. America turned the corner and walked to the women's locker room where she saw Traci was standing there clapping her hands.

"You beat two of the biggest bitches in the ring now maybe since they got their asses kicked by the rookie they will change." Traci said laughing.

America laughed as she walked over to ther bag.

"I was only doing what I was told and if they don't like it then fine by me." America said as she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a mini top that was low low cut and the chain went around the neck.

"Who are you looking to impress?" Traci asked as she looked over the clothing that America pulled out.

"No one." America said as she grabbed her towel and walked into the shower.

After 20 minutes of showering America walked out of the shower in a white towel. She looked around the room and notice that most of the girls were gone. America walked over to the counter and pulled out a black g-string. She slipped them on then grabbed her pants and put them on while she was still in the towel. She grabbed the top and took the towel off and slip the top on and made sure it was straight and was hooked right.

"I'll see you later Traci." America said as she grabbed her gym back putting her things back in the bag.

"Hey is my number call me sometime." Traci said writing her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

America put the paper in her pocket and nodded. She walked out of the locker room leaving Traci alone and letting a few of the others into the room holding the door for them.

"Off to go screw someone?" Angel said looking at America who was standing there putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Why can't you just go away and leave me alone?" America said looking at her putting her hands on her hips.

"And why are you here? I mean I carried you most of the match!" Angel said making America laugh at her. "What?" she added.

America put her hand up in the air and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You carried me?" America said walking closer to Angel who backed up just a little bit. "Bitch listen me and listen to me closely because no one carries me through a match I know how to fight and believe me Barbie I can take you out just like I did again but next time I wont be so easy on you." she added while Angel just looked at her.

She walked past Angel and turned the corner almost ready to just turn around and attack her without a second thought but she just kept on walking holding her hands very tight in a fist. It took America about 5 minutes to walk to Joe's locker room once again. She knocked on the door and was told to come in. She opened the door and saw both of the guys sitting down.

"What is wrong with you? And what the hell are you wearing?" Joe said looking at America as she closed the locker room.

"Ok 1) I am sick of Angel and Jamie who seem to want to start a fight with me and 2) its called clothes." America said sitting down on the arm of the chair that Joe was sitting in.

Joe looked her up and down then looked at Kevin who was looking at her well. Right then they heard a voice and looked at TV and saw Spit Fire talking to Robert Roode. Her eyes got big then looked at Joe who was looked at her along with Kevin who was looking at her.

"I had no idea they were taping that." America said while Joe kept looking at her. "What?" she added.

"I dont care they taped what I am concerned about is why the hell were you talking to him in the first place?" Joe said looking at America who was shaking her. "Before you answer put a damn shirt on." he added.

"Joe shut up your not my father who can tell me what to wear and who I talk to isn't your business." America replied making Joe growl a little bit. "Ok dog roof roof roof done yet?" she added as she stood up.

Kevin laughed at her last comment while Joe shot him a death glare making him laugh even harder.

"Joe I love you to death like a brother but stop trying to control who I talk. Hell your my trainer who kicked my ass a number of times but if your not careful Joe I might just be able to beat you." America said crossing her arms.

"You beat me? Please." Joe said standing up getting his face.

Kevin never really paid attention of how tall America was. Joe is 6'3 while America was standing up to him she was to his eye brows looking in his eyes. She was waring heels so that kind of helped her with her height.

"You think you can beat me?" Joe said looking at her with a smirk.

"Joe you trained me I know your weakness and don't think twice I wouldn't use them against you." America said looking at him with a pissed off look. "Hey if you play your cards wrong I might just give them one of your friends who are in the King of the Mountain match." she added.

"You wouldn't." Joe said stepping closer and America stood her ground.

"Don't think I won't but then again I'm not like the other girls around here who would sell out people for a good meal ticket so Joe you must be stupid to think I would." America said as she was looking dead at him.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room leaving Kevin and Joe alone.

"You know how to push her buttons." Kevin said looking at him with a smile.

"Shut up Kev." Joe said as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"America wait up." Joe said walking after America who was just walking down the hallway not paying attention to him and kept walking.

"Joe go back to your locker room." America said stopping and turning around. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt your chances to keep that title of yours." she added.

"I'm not worried about that America I wanted to tell you since they taped that they are seeing if you and Roode work together on camera and if they think you do then they are going to use you guys together." Joe said as America looked at him.

She just looked at him and shook her head.

"Joe you act as if I don't know these things and plus if that is the case then fine by me I dont care its a job and I have to pay my bills and if working with him gets money then Joe I'm sorry I'm going to do that." America said looking at him.

Before Joe could say anything else Jim Cornette walked up to them and looked at America with a smile.

"Hi Joe sorry to bother you two but Joe I need steal Ms. Knight." Jim said looking at America.

"By all means. " Joe said kissing her cheek then walked to his locker room.

America smiled at Jim as he looked at her.

"If you will come with me to the tunnel I need to talk to you." Jim said while America looked at him only to nodd at him.

She nodded him as followed him to the heel tunnel. America looked at Jim who was looking at the show.

"I am sure your now aware that we taped you and Robert." Jim said while America nodded. "We saw that you guys would work well together on camera. I was told by Dixie Carter to tell you that you start tonight." He added.

"And how do I start tonight?" America said looking at him with a raised eye brow. "I had a match already." she added.

Jim nodded at her then looked at the ring.

"You will go to the ring with this." Jim said handing her a chair. "You will attack Matt after Robert wins the match " he added.

America looked down at her shoes thankful she put on tennis shoes.She stepped onto the tunnel at the bottom and stood on her tip toes then looked at Jim who told her to go.

Impact

"Robert Rhood won with the help of the ropes." Mike said as the crowd kind of booed and cheered him.

"Is that Spite Fire?" Don said looking at Mike. "What is she doing out here? She was shown before this match talking to Roode were they working on a plan?" he added

The camera went to the ramp and it showed Spit Fire running down the ramp with a chair. She jumped to the side of the ring and screamed Matt's name. Matt turned around and Spit Fire hit him hard on the head making him fall to the mat. The crowd was booing her as she threw the chair down to the out side of the ring. Roode looked at her as she was standing on the side of the ring while Matt was holding his head. She smiled brightly and evil as she got down from the side of the ring. Robert watched her walk away while she was smiling evily and the crowd was booing her the whole step of the way.

Backstage

"You did great." Jim said when America got to the bottom of the tunnel. "You did better then I thought you would." he added.

America smiled brightly at him and turned around to watch Robert walked to the end of the tunnel.

"Looks like I'm your new number one fan." America said acting like Bonnie (Payton Banks) making him laugh.

"Hey I got a hot girl to be my number 1 fan the guys will so jealous." Robert said laughing.

America laughed at him then looked at Jim who was looking at them.

"Ok well Ms. Knight I will let you and your new partner in crime talk but before I go I want to let you know that tomorrow you will be doing a photo shoot here at the arena." Jim said while America nodded at him. "At 12 sharp." he added.

"Okie dokie." America said while he walked away.

She looked at Robert who was wiping his face off with a towel and drinking a bottle of water.

"Give me that." America said holding her hand for the towel.

He gave the towel slowly and she walked behind him and walked his back off looked over his back.

"Oh to let you know you've got a cut on your lower back." America said wiping some of the blood up.

"Ok thanks." Robert said with a smile.

She went to say something else until she saw Kevin Nash and Joe walking towards them.

"Beware the guys are coming." America said in a whisper to Robert.

Before Robert could say anything Kevin and Joe reached and Joe was looking at her.

"So you got put with the jackass." Kevin said looking at Robert.

America could feel the tense and by the way Joe was looking she could see that he was feeling the tenson as well. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Kev give it a break ok?" America said looking at him. "Who I work with is none of your business and besides your working with Joe and Steiner so shut up." She added.

"You live up to your ring name." Robert said making America laugh.

"Are you going out tonight?" Joe asked looking at America who was looking at him.

"Do you think I have time to go out?" America asked looking them with a questioning face.

Joe just nodded at her then looked at Robert.

"I've got to go because if I dont then my babysitter is going to wonder where the hell I am." America said looking at Joe with her hands on her hips.

Robert's head snapped as he looked at America who was looking at Joe and Kevin.

"Ok Ok America calm down." Joe said rolling his eyes. "Go home to Sunny and I will see you tomorrow." He added.

America grabbed her gym bag and kissed Joe on the cheek and waved at the other two guys. Kevin and Robert watched her leave the arena.

"She has a kid?" Kevin and Robert said at the same time making Joe laugh.

"Yes her daughter is 4 months." Joe said laughing.

"She has a body like that? How did she do that?" Kevin asked while Robert looked at Joe for the answer.

Joe shook his head and walked away from the two guys. Kevin and Robert looked at each other and growled before walking away. America looked back and shook her head at the picture then grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dailed her house phone.

"Hello Rebecca I'm heading home." America said quickly before hangging up her cell phone.

America walked out into the parking lot and walked towards her white 2008 honda accord sedan. She grabbed her keys from her bag and unlocked the doors and opened the trunk and put her bag in. She slipped into the drivers seat and grabbed her I'm not Dead Cd by Pink and slipped it into the cd player. She turned the car on letting it warm up she grabbed her pocket book from the back seat and went to the car in gare she jumped when she heard a knock on ther window. America turned to the side and saw Robert standing there telling her to roll down her window. She rolled the window down and smiled at him.

"Can I help you Mr. Roode?" America said looking at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow after the photoshoot?" Robert asked looking at her.

She looked around the parking lot then looked at him.

"Taking my daughter Sunny to the park." America replied knowing if she mentioned Sunny she would send him running.

"Which park?" Robert asked making America looked shock. "The one right down the road from the theme park?" he added.

America nodded at him while he smiled.

"If its ok with you can I meet you there?" Robert asked making America look at him.

"Sure its ok if you want to." America said while he nodded at her.

He nodded at her as he walked off back into the arena while she left shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on sweetheart." America said picking up her 6 month's old daughter from her crib.

Sunny was smiling and cooing at her mom. America smiled as she walked over to the changing table. She laid her down on the table as she grabbed a diaper from the back part of the table and the wipes.

"Oh you need to be changed." America said laughing as she started to change her daughter.

America changed her daughter's diaper and put the dirty diper into the trash can and closed the lip. She grabbed a Floral Print Halter Dress and slipped it on Sunny who was cooing and acting playful.

"Come on sweetheart." America said picking her daughter up.

America held her daughter as she walked down stairs to see Rebecca in the kitchen in her house robe making some coffee.

"Good Morning." America said as she grabbed a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

"Morning." Rebecca said taking a sip of her coffee. "Am I coming with you and Sunny to the park after the photoshoot?" she added.

America nodded at her but didn't tell her who was going to show up. Rebecca was a big TNA fan but she knew how to act cool when need be. But she would normally freak out when they got home.

"I have to be at the arena at 12 sharp." America said taking a drink of her milk.

Rebecca nodded with a yawn making America yawn. Sunny was kicking and moving around in her mother's arm. Rebecca finished her cup of coffee and took Sunny who was smiling and cooing.

"I swear she is looking more and more like her father every day." Rebecca said looking at Sunny while America looked over her shoulder.

"I know and I'm just wondering if and when he is going to come see her." America said as she tickled her daughter's feet making her kick.

"Charlies isn't going to come you give up that dream now all he cares about is AAA and that new wife of his." Rebecca said as they walked into the living room.

She sat down in the rocker while America sat down right beside her in the other chair.

"I want my daughter to know she has a father Re I mean I know she was caused of a one night stand but I love her to death I wouldn't have it any other way." America said leaning forward and kissing her daughters feet.

Rebecca smiled as she rocked Sunny. It wasn't even 20 minutes and Sunny was back asleep again. America laughed at her daughter then got up from the chair and moved around.

"I'm going to go get ready and I'll meet you back down here with the carrier." America said with a smile.

"Ok." Rebecca replied as America ran up stairs.

Bathroom

America put her long ruffle halter gown on the hook on the back of the door. She looked around as she turned the shower on to let it get hot. She grabbed a towel from the closet and put it on the counter and started to strip out of her night clothes. She hopped into the showers and moaned as the water hit her body. It took her about 20 minutes to do everything she need. She turned the water off and grabbed the towel and brought it into the shower with her. She wrapped it around and stepped out of the shower.

"I hope I look good for this shoot." America said as she started to blow dry her hair.

She finished drying her hair and putting her make up on. She grabbed her white g-string and strapless white bra and put them on. After she finished putting the under garments on she grabbed the dress from the hook and slipped it on. She looked in the body mirror and smiled brightly as she looked around the bathroom then opened the door and walked into her bedroom.

Bedroom

America walked out into the bedroom and looked at the clock and noticed it was 11. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of white 5 inch wedge slip on shoes. She grabbed ther baby carrier from the corner of the room and slowly walked down stairs and saw that Rebecca was still rocking Sunny.

Living Room

"Ok Rebecca your turn." America said as she put the carrier down on the floor.

"I was about to fall asleep." Rebecca said laughing.

She got up from the rocker and put Sunny down in the carrier.

"Wow your hot." Rebecca said looking at America who was smiling.

"Thanks now go get ready!" America said laughing. "We've a hour before I need to be there." she added.

Rebecca quickly took off running up stairs making America laugh a littel bit. America grabbed the diaper bag from the closet and checked to see what was in it. She walked over to the other table that was down stairs and put some more wipes and diapers in the bag. After about 30 minutes Rebecca walked down the stairs wearing a pair of basic black pants and a sexy marilyn monroe inspired halter top and a pair of 5 inch round toe slouch ankle black boots.

"Damn." America said looking at Rebecca who was showing off. "They might think your a knockout." she added.

"Nah look at you." Rebecca said pointing at her. "You have a 4 month's old daughter and look like you've got the body of a 19 year old." she added.

"Ok what ever." America said putting the bag on her shoulder. "Let's go." she added.

America grabbed the baby carrier while Rebecca grabbed the keys to the honda. America opened the door while Rebecca held it open for her. Rebecca hit the unlock button while America followed close behind her. Rebecca opened the back door while America put the carrier into the car and strapping her in. She checked over the carrier twice while Rebecca handed her the keys.

"Are you riding with me?" America asked looking at her. "Or are you going to follow me?" she added.

"I'm going to follow you." Rebecca replied as she was holding the gets to her red Mustang GT.

America nodded at her as she got into her car. She put her seat belt on as she started the car and looked in the mirror and noticed that Sunny was awake and looking around.

"You ready to see Uncle Joe Joe Bear?" America said laughing as she put the car gear and backed out of the drive way.

She looked in the mirror as she put the car in drive and saw that Rebecca was following her. It took them about 20 minutes to get to the arena seeing that mostly everyone was there. America put the car in park and turned it off and noticed that Rebecca was parked right beside her.

"Made sure you were near me huh?" America said laughing.

"Hell ya I dont know my way around this place yet." Rebecca said laughing. "I'm still getting use to Matt trying to show me this place." she added.

America laughed at Rebecca who was talking about her boyfriend Matt Morgan. She opened the back door and handed the baby bag to Rebecca and grabbed the carrier and closed the door.

"Come on lets do this." America said locking the doors to her car.

Rebecca was walking beside America who was holding the carrier with on hand. They could hear Sunny cooing and laughing for some reason. They got to the show and the guard let them into the arena.

"America!!" shouted Traci who was walking towards her. "Is this the baby that everyone was talking about?" she added.

"Traci this is Sunny." America said holding the carrier up.

"She is sooo cute!" Traci said tickling the little girl who was laughing. "She is part Mexican I can tell that." she added.

America nodded at her as they saw that Justin the photographer was walking towards them.

"Ms. Knight so nice to actually meet you." Justin said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." America said laughing.

Rebecca grabbed the carrier from America who smiled and thanked her.

"We have 3 outfits for you to pose in today." Justin said as he walked America to the table.

He pointed to the Microfiber off the shoulder top with pinstripe trim and matching pleated skirt with front slit that came with a neck tie and a thong, a halter Dress With a dark see through train, then a Sexy Skirt Set that was black and blue.

"All these outfits say Hey look i can be a sexy bitch but I am also the biggest bitch on the block and plus I'm robert rhoods girl fuck me and your more then likely screwed." Justin said laughing at her facial reaction.

"I like these outfits they look sexy." America said touching the outfits.

Rebecca nodded in agreement with America's comment about the clothes then smiled brightly when she saw Matt coming towards her.

"Glad to see you could come baby." Matt said as he got to Rebecca before kissing her lips gently. "Hey Sunny." he added at the little girl.

America grabbed the pinstriped skirt outfit and walked over to the changing room. After about 20 minuts America walked out in a robe and walked over to where the make up people where waiting on her. They brushed her out and curled it up just a little bit.

"America I want you to follow me." Justin said with a smile.

America followed him over to the set was set up. She looked at the set and was wowed at the set. It was designed to look like a stair case. She looked around and smiled as she took the robe off. America waved at Matt who waved back at her. America started to pose as Justin was calling out poses. America put her right hand on her hip while putting her other hand on the other leg then looked very sexy making Justin snap alot of photos of the that pose.

"Wow that was great!" Justin said smiling. "Change into your next outfit." he added.

"I like the outfit can i keep it?" America said laughing.

She grabbed the black dress and walked into the changing room. America put the other outfit back on the hangers and sliped on the other oufit. About 20 minutes she walked out of the room and looked at Matt and Rebecca who was talking to each toher and playing with Sunny.

"Wow you look great." said a male voice.

America turned around and saw Robert standing there with a smile on his face. She blushed a little bit then smiled.

"Thanks." America said looking at him.

She went to say something else when Justin walked up.

"Sorry but we are on a time limit and I want to see things done." Justin said smiling.

America walked away with Justin leaving Robert alone watching her. America walked to the plain white set and smiled brightly as Sunny was cooing at her. Rebecca gave her thumbs up while Matt crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in approval to her outfit. America started to pose and grabbed the train with both hands and posed with a huge smile. Justin started to take pictures left and right.

"You are a natural at this." Justin said as he snapped a picture of America who had her arms behind her head. "That was great I love the outfit on you. We have one more outfit then we will be done." he added.

"Ok After I get done I'm going to take my daughter to the park." America said as she grabbed the last outfit.

It took her almost 15 minutes to put the outfit on. She walked out fixing the chain and walked over to the make up and hair people. They put a blue hair band in her hair and put light make up on her. She walked over to the set and it was a plain white back ground again and America looked at him.

"Don't worry." Justin said looking at her. "Have fun." he added.

America nodded at him as she walked over to the set and started to pose. She played with her hair and got a good shot because Justin told her. She smiled as she turned around and looked over her shoulder and put her foot on the tip toes making Justin drool just a little bit. Rebecca elbowed Matt in the stomach.

"Stop drooling." Rebecca said laughing.

"Your just as hot." Matt said kissing her.

She rolled her eyes then looked at America who was going back to the changing room to chain into her street clothes. Robert walked over to where Rebecca and Matt was standing.

"Is this America's daughter?" Robert asked while Matt looked down at him.

"Yes." Matt replied folding his arms cover his chest.

Sunny was laughing at Matt then started to kick her feet as Robert was tickling her. America walked out of the room and saw Robert playing with Sunny and talking to Rebecca and Matt. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Are you ready?" America asked looking at Rebecca who nodded. "See you there." she added.

"Where?" Robert said looking at her.

"Never mind." America said rolling her eyes.

Rebecca grabbed the bag while America took the carrier from Rebecca and smiled.

"If you remember come by." America said walking out leaving Matt and Robert there alone.

Matt walked off leaving leaving Robert alone who was trying to remember.

"PARK!" Robert said laughing.

America and Rebecca heard him and laughed a little bit. Rebecca unlocked the door for America who put the carrier in the car and strapped her in real good.

"Come on let's go and beat him there." America said laughing.

"Your bad." Rebecca said walking to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

America pulled up onto the side of the road that was beside the park. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw that Rebecca was right behind her. She unhooked her seat belt and opened her door and got out. She opened the back side door and unhooked Sunny from the seat while Rebecca walked up with the other part of the orbit baby stroller while America held Sunny Rebecca put the car seat on the other part and smiled.

"Ok put our dear baby in here." Rebecca said smiling.

America slowly put the sleeping Sunny in the carrier. She grabbed the diaper bag and the stroller while Rebecca closed the door and locked it.

"She is asleep." America said while she looked at Sunny.

"Why didn't you tell me that Robert was going to becoming to the park?" Rebecca asked looking at America who was smiling.

"Because I know how much of a fan of TNA you are if I told you that the guy you hate on TV is coming to the park with us what do you have done?" America asked looking at her laughing.

"Knowing me I would have tried to talk you out of it." Rebecca said as they started to walk on the track.

America laughed a little bit and smiled.

"See my point." America said laughing as she was pointing at her.

"Well speaking of Ms. Rhood here he comes." Rebecca said pointing towards him.

America looked to where Rebecca was pointing and gave him a wave as he jogged over to where they were standing.

"Nice to see you remembered." America said laughing.

"I'm a guy can you blame me?" Robert said with a smile.

"Nopers." Rebecca said only to get a elbow in the stomach by America.

Rebecca gave him a smile while America was playing with Sunny's foot.

"Is this the daughter that everyone in the TNA locker room is talking about?" Robert said as he moved to the other side of the stoller to see Sunny looking up at him and started to coo.

"Robert I would like for you to meet my daughter Sunny Marie Knight." America said picking up Sunny from the carrier.

Robert smiled as Sunny started to cooing at him and moving her feet around. Robert picked her up from America's arm and they all started to walk around the track.

"She is mixed with something what is it?" Robert said looking at America who was looking at her daughter.

"She is a mixture of things but the main things are German and Mexican." America said while Robert looked her over with a smile.

"She is a mess too spoiled rotten." Rebecca said laughing.

America took Sunny back and put her in the carrier once more then right as she looked up she saw a fan standing there in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

"I saw you last night at the show and I must say you are great." He said with a huge smile. "Can you please please sign my shirt." he added holding a pen.

"Sure." America said grabbing the pen.

She signed the kid's shirt then took a picture with him.

"Would you like me to sign your stuff?" Robert said looking at him.

The little kid looked at Robert like he was a alien or something. America stood to the side laughing a little bit to herself while Rebecca was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Why would I want a autographic from you I dont like you!" The little kid said then kicked him in the shin.

Robert growled as he held his leg while America and Rebecca where laughing.

"What is so funny?" Robert asked looking at them.

"Oh nothing." America said holding her hand up laughing.

Rebecca was laughing so hard she had to sit down on the ground which made America laugh even harder. America held onto the carrier while laughing which made Sunny laugh and kick her legs with her smiling and making noises.

"Fine then." Robert said crossing his arms pouting like a little child making the girls laugh even harder.

America looked at Robert with a red face from laughing hard and he couldnt help but laugh and smile.

"You are evil." Robert said pointing at her.

"Thank you." America said laughing with a smile.

She started walking again making Rebecca get up from the ground and followed her. Robert followed them as they walked around with smile on their face. Right then America stopped in her tracks making Rebecca almost walk into her.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

Before America said anything Rebecca looked forward and saw Charles (Konnan) walking towards them with his wife. America looked down at her daughter then up at them.

"I thought I'd find you guys here." Charles said as he looked in the carrier and saw Sunny who was kicking and smiling reaching for him.

America looked at Rebecca who shrugged her shoulders. Rebecca looked at Robert then shook her head to tell him to not come up.

"What are you doing here?" America asked looking at the man who fathered her daughter.

"I wanted to see my daughter is that a problem?" Charles replied as he picked Sunny up from the carrier.

His wife Sandy looked at Sunny with a smile.

"Charles this is the first time you've seen your daughter EVER. She is 4 months and you pick now to see her now." America said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Why do you think I have to have a reason? She is my daughter America." Charles said looking at America as he held Sunny in his arms.

"Oh I don't know Charles maybe its the fact that when I told you I was pregnant you went on the record saying that it wasn't yours etc saying that I was a slut etc." America said looking at him with a pissed off look on her face. "You didn't have anything to do with her until she was 3 months old when we did a DNA test and I proved to you that she was yours." she added.

Charles looked at America then looked at Sunny who pulled some papers out of her pocket book and handed them to America.

"What is this?" America said looking over the papers while Rebecca looked too.

"That is papers telling you that I am taking you to court for full custody of Sunny." Charles said kissing his daughter's head.

"WHAT!!" America said looking up from the papers that were in her hands. "Your kidding right?" she added.

Charles just shook his head while he put Sunny back into her carrier and looked at America.

"No I'm not America my daughter needs a father and mother. Sandy and Me can do it." Charles said looking at her with a smile.

"Excuse me? I am her mother! I am the one was in labor for almost 14 hours! Not her!" America said looking at him like he was crazy. "She is my daughter Charles you can't do this." she added.

"I am not doing anything but doing what is right for my daughter. You and me both know that the courts will give her to me becuase I am married." Charles said with a smirk. "I don't think a Judge in his right mind would give you custody since your a single mother." he added.

America went to say something but was cut off by lips coming down onto hers. Robert broke the kiss and looked at Charles with a smile on his face.

"Hello Charles nice to see you again." Robert said with a smile. "Honey do you think we can get Sunny home out of the hot heat becuase its not good for her." he added.

"Honey?" Charles asked with a raised eye brow.

"I can call her that becuase I am getting married to her." Robert said looking at America who almost fell but he caught her. "We are getting married in a few months actually." he added.

Charles just looked at America who was giving him a smile. Rebecca looked at Robert then at America who seemed to be going along with what ever was going on.

"If that is true where is your ring?" Charles asked pointing at America's left hand.

"It's getting resized." America said as she played with Sunny's little raddle.

He looked them then grabbed his wife's hand and walked off leaving all of them standing there. Right as they were far enough away America looked at Robert.

"What the hell was that?" America said looking at him. "I'm getting married to you and I dont know you!" she added.

"I'm sorry i dont know what came over me but I did it." Robert said looking at her hoping she would believe him but with the look on her face she wasn't buying it.

Rebecca looked at America and shook her head.

"Calm down Am." Rebecca said looking at her.

"Calm down!?" shouted America making Sunny start to cry. "Shit." she added trying to calm her down.

Robert walked off leaving Rebecca and America alone trying to calm Sunny down. After about 10 minutes America looked up and sighed while Rebecca looked up and noticed that Robert wasn't there anymore.

"Shit.' America said in a whisper.

"It's ok come on let's get her home." Rebecca said as they turned around and went towards their cars.

"I can't believe he did that." America said as they walked towards the car.

Rebecca went to say something but stopped when they got America's car. America put her daughter's carrier into the backseat and strapped her in while Rebecca put the other part of the stroller into the trunk while she watched America.

"I am going to go spend a few hours with Matt and I'll be back at your house later ok?" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Ok I'm not your mom and I'm not your keeper go have fun do whatever you've got a key if you want to come at 3 or 4 in the morning then come." America said laughing as she closed the door.

Rebecca hugged America as she ran to her car. America got into her own car and pulled out of the parking towards her house with thoughts just running through her head. She was trying to make sense of everything that had happen in the park.


	6. Chapter 6

"What!?" shouted Joe as he stood up from the bench in the gym.

"I know that was my reaction he wants to take America to court to get custody of Sunny." Rebecca said looking at Matt and Joe. "Heck after all that happen Robert did something that America thinks is stupid." she added.

"What did that man do?" Matt asked with a raised eye brow.

Rebecca kind of laughed a little bit then looked at Joe with a little smile.

"He told Charles they were getting married." Rebecca said laughing a little bit.

"WHAT!" shouted Joe again looking at Rebecca who was laughing even harder now. "Why in the hell would he do something like that?" he added.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders at him and looked at him with a concered look on her face.

"He is a man I dont know how you guys think. You are a man think like him and then you tell me and then we will both know." Rebecca said crossing her arms making Matt laugh at her comment.

"Alright smartass." Joe said pointing at her.

Rebecca smiled brightly making Joe laugh at her. She looked around the gym and noticed that most of the guys from TNA were working out and trying out different things in the makeshift ring.

"All I have to say is someone needs to find out what the hell he was thinking because now Charles is going to expect her to be like planning a wedding or something." Rebecca said as she took a sip of water from her bottle. "I can see her getting married I'll be honest but to Robert Roode I can't see that." she added.

"I couldn't agree with you more I can see her marrying someone like Nash before she would Roode." Joe said while Matt and Rebecca both nodded at him.

Matt went to say something when he saw Robert walking into the gym.

"Well here is our chance to find out what the hell that man was thinking." Matt said nodding towards the door.

Rebecca turned around and saw Robert talking to the woman at the desk.

"Stay right here I will bring him here because if one of you guys go up there he will more then likely run." Rebecca said walking away from the two men she had been talking to.

She quickly ran over to where Robert was standing and talking to the woman. Rebecca gave him a smile as he looked up.

"Can I talk to you?" Rebecca said looking at him with a smile.

"Sure." Robert said picking up his bag.

She linked her arm with his as she pulled him towards Matt and Joe. He looked up and looked back at Rebecca who was standing there with a smile.

"What in the hell where you thinking?" Joe asked looking at Robert who looked a little bit scared. "Why the hell did you say that you and America were getting married to Charles?" he added.

"I dont know it just happen besides it isn't your business she is only your trainee." Robert said putting his bag down.

"You see Robert that is where your wrong and right." Joe said getting closer to him. "America might be my trainee but however she is like family to me and she more of family to everyone in TNA and ROH then you are so you might want to watch what the hell you say." he added.

Rebecca went to get in between the two of them but Matt grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Joe I didn't mean for it to happen besides it's not like Charles is going to expect a wedding." Robert said looking at Joe.

His comment made Rebcca laugh making him look at her.

"You don't know Charles Ashenoff to well like we do." Rebecca said shaking her head. "America is the father of his 4 month old daughter even though they only slept together once they use to be so damn close but now look at them you saw them in the park they seem like they can't stand each other. He is going to make sure she is getting married for not only Sunny's sake but to make sure that America is a good mother who wont lie." she added.

"I guess I'll have to marry her." Robert said which made Joe growl and Matt laugh.

Matt walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"I want to see you get past the inner circle." Matt said with a huge smile.

"Who is the inner circle?" Robert asked while Rebecca stepped forward with a smile.

She got in front of him and looked around the gym and gave a huge smile.

"Do you see everyone in this GYM including myself, Joe, and Matt?" Rebecca asked putting her hands on her hips. "This is only half of the inner circle. You have a few in ROH some who aren't but then you've got some in WWE." she added.

Robert looked at Rebecca like she was crazy and shook his head.

"Her last name might be Knight but her god father is Vince McMahon that is the guy you have to worry about most of all." Rebecca said with a smile. "I am the second person you have to get past." she added.

Robert ran his hand over his face then through his hair before walking away. Rebecca crossed her arms as she watched him leave.

"Do you think he is scared enough?" Matt asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"If he isn't scared he should be once I tell Vince and Jim what that man did." Rebecca said looking up at him.

"You've been hanging out with me to much." Joe said laughing.

"I know I need to stop." Rebecca said pointing at him with a smile.

Joe went back to working out while Matt kissed Rebecca quickly before going back to working out. Rebecca waved at Joe as she grabbed her water and walked out of the GYM. Rebecca pulled out her car keys only to almost bump into Charles who was standing between her and her car door.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked looking at him.

"Is she really getting married?" Charles asked crossing his arms.

Rebecca bit her bottom lip a little bit then looked aorund.

"Charles it isn't your business to be honest who she is marrying. But yes she is getting married." Rebecca said pushing him out of the way. "You need to realize that you wont be able to get Sunny because America is her birth mother and by god if I have to I'll make sure I get the best lawyers for her." she added.

Charles laughed a little bit as she opened the car door.

"What are you going to do huh Rebecca? Going to get Vince McMahon on me?" Charles asked laughing her. "Your daddy can't help your best friend Becca you should know that." He added.

"Your right my father Jim can't help me Charles but he can help me by getting the best lawyers that will take your ass out and make you look like the worst father on earth." Rebecca said as she looked at him with a pissed off look. "I am Jim Cornette's daughter Charles you know my father has a bad temper I don't think you want to test mine." She added.

Before he could answer Rebecca got into her car and slammed the door leaving him standing in the parking alot along. She pulled out of the parking lot and looked back at Charles who waved. Rebecca growled a little bit as she pulled out into the street.

"I am sick of this shit." Rebecca said as she went down the street.

America's House

America walked around her living room with a baby montor in her hand. Right as she got home she laid Sunny down for a nap. She walked over to the coffee table in the living room and picked up the papers that were handed to her in the park.

"I sometimes wonder why I am into guys." America said out loud as she looked over the paper work.

"I dont becuase if you were to date women I would wonder." Rebecca said walking into the living room. "I had a run in with Charles." she added as she sat down.

"What happen?" America asked as she sat back.

"The normal stuff he does wanting to know if it was true you were getting married and I told him I would get you the best lawyers." Rebecca replied as she sat down.

"Becca I don't know what I am going to do because Im not getting married and I don't have enough money for a lawyer." America said with a sigh. "I am not going to tell Vince about any of this becuase he would want to help me with the money." she added.

Rebecca put hair up in a pony tail and looked at America who looking at the papers.

"Don't worry about the lawyers ok? Leave them to me." Rebecca said with a little smile. "Before you even say no shut the hell up because I am not going to let him take your daughter from you." she added.

America just shook her head at Rebecca who was looking at her. Before Rebecca said anything again the door bell went off making both of the girls jump. America pushed her self up from the couch and walked over to the door with Rebecca close behind her. She opened the door almost falling on her butt.

"What are you doing here?" America said looking at him with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's amazing what you can do when you follow someone." Kevin said looking at Rebecca with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled a little bit then looked at her.

"Well I saw that you had a little fight in the parking lot with Charles." Kevin said as America let him in. "I wanted to see if you got home safely." he added.

"Well I'm home safely you can go now." Rebecca said looking at him.

Kevin shook his head while America walked into the living room leaving them alone in the hallway.

"And since when are you going getting married?" Kevin said looking at America as he sat down in the large chair.

"Well since about 2 this afternoon in the park when I was told I was." America replied with a smartass tone and sounding upset.

"Which guy is making the murder mistake?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"Robert Roode." Rebecca and America said at the same time.

Kevin raised a eye brow and busted out laughing while the girls just looked at him.

"So he wants to marry you why?" Kevin said looking at both of them.

"He happen to be around when he heard that Charles was going to take America to court for custody for Sunny." Rebecca said making Kevin turn from being funny to serious.

"What?" Kevin said looking at America. "You can't be serious." he aded.

America handed him the papers and he looked them over. He looked up from the papers with a pissed off look on his face. She grabbed the papers from him and put them back on the table. She grabbed the montor from the table as she heard moving around. Right on cue Sunny started to cry.

"Excuse me." America said getting up to head upstairs.

Rebecca watched her leave then looked at Kevin who was just staring at her.

"I thought I knew him but I don't." Kevin said running his hand through his hair.

"We all thought we knew him Kev no big deal but I swear I wont let him take Sunny away from her because that child is all she has in the world." Rebecca said looking at him.

"Well what ever you guys need don't be scared to ask because I don't want her to get depressed." Kevin said as he stood up. "I'm going to go to the hotel I'll see you guys later." he added.

Rebecca nodded at him as she ran her hand throgh her hair. She looked around the living room and saw the picture of America and Sunny when she was like 4 days old. Rebecca got up and walked over to the mantel and touched the picture.

"I promise I won't let him ruin this." Rebecca said touching the shower.

America walked back into the living room with Sunny. She sat down on the couch and started to breast feed her.

"Becca I am not going to let him take my daughter if I have to flea the country I won't let him take her." America said looking at Sunny.

"It won't come to that Am I promise." Rebecca said as she sat down beside her on the couch.

Rebecca kissed Sunny's head then looked at America enteract with her child. America ran her hand through her hair and looked around the living room. She saw that Rebecca had fallen asleep on the couch. Right as Sunny was done the door bell went off again making America roll her eyes. She held up Sunny and button her shit and put a cloth on her shoulder and started to bump her as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and growled.

"Ok what the hell do you want this time?" America said with a growl. "Didn't you say all the stuff you needed to say at the park?" she added.

Charles smirked at her then went to touch Sunny making America back up a little bit.

"Don't touch her." America said looking at him. "Don't even think about touching her Charles." she added.

"I am here to tell you that just because your getting married doesn't mean the judge will give you her because look at your lifestyle your on the road hell alot and I'm not. I am the idle father." Charles said with a smile.

Right as he finished his last words America busted out laughing and looked at him.

"Your the idle father? Charles you have to kidding your self." America said with a smile. "You denied your daughter! I am her mother and by god I might have a baby sitter who lives with me but atleast I come home to my children in time for their supper and I put them to bed unlike you." she added.

"I am the best father." Charles said pointing at his chest.

"Charles keep telling your self that to be honest because frankly when I say what I have to say in court you will never EVER see your daughter again because I am going to make sure they know all about your shit." America said slamming the door in his face.

America locked the door and heard clapping behind her. She turned around and saw Rebecca standing there clapping with a smile on her face.

"Now that is the old America I know and love." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I am not the same girl I once was but I am not going to lose site of what matters to me which is my daughter." America said as she kissed her daughter's head.

Rebecca smiled and touched Sunny's face. She moved around the mother and child and looked the window that was beside the door and saw that Charles had left.

"Atleast the crazy mexican is gone." Rebecca said with a little laugh.

America walked into the kitchen then walked outside onto the patio and sat down in the chair while looking into the woods. Rebecca was in the doorway leaning against the fame.

"What are you thinking about?" Rebecca asked as she put her head on the frame.

"About how my life is a crazy mess and I just wish that it would stop and let me have a normal life with my daughter." America said touching her daughter's dark brown hair.

"It's life Am it will always be crazy but its life and you have to take it for what it's worth." Rebecca said walking onto the patio. " Sometimes in life some things are worth more when you fight for it." she added with a smile.

She looked around the back yard and saw that America's American Bull dog running around in the back yard barking at them. She walked down the stairs and went to the fence.

"Hey Max." Rebecca said as the dog jumped onto the fence. "If your told you'll take out that mean mexican." she added.

America laughed at her friend's comment to her dog. Rebecca walked back up the stairs and looked at America who was holding Sunny in her lap so she was watching the dog run around back yard.

"Do you seriously think that anyone you know will let him take her?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

"I know they wouldn't Becca but this is my problem not anyone else." America replied kissing Sunny's head. "I know a few lawyers because of my divorce." she added.

"Woah what?" Rebecca asked as she sat down in her chair.

America gave a little smile then looked up at Rebecca.

"I got married when I was 18 to Eddie Fatu and before you say anything he is a total sweetheart and I saw a side of him that he rarely let anyone else see." America said pointing at Rebecca who was still in kind of a shock.

"That is a shocker to be honest but I wasn't going to say anything bad about him no how because you know how much of a Umaga fan I am." Rebecca said sticking her tongue out.

America shook her head then heard Max bark loudly at the corner of the fence. She turned her head and saw that the very person she was just talking about was walking around the house.

"I rang the door bell but no one answered so I figured you were out here." Eddie said with a smile.

"Eddie!" shouted America as got up from the chair and held Sunny in her arms.

She slowly walked down the stairs and walked fast over to him and hugged him with one arm.

"Is this Sunny?" Eddie asked looking at her.

"Yes this is Sunny." America said looking at him.

Rebecca was still in her sit kind of shocked at the man who was standing in her friend's back yard. Eddie looked up and gave her a little smile which made her kind of blush.

"Becca get your ass down here." America said turning around to look at Rebecca.

She slowly got out of her chair and walked over to where America and Eddie were standing. Eddie was holding Sunny who had taken to him like he was her father or he had been her around since she was born.

"Eddie this is my best friend and babysitter Rebecca and Rebecca this is my ex husband and best friend Eddie." America said with a smile.

"Hi." Eddie said waving his hand under the body of Sunny who was moving around.

America took her daughter back and looked at Eddie with a smile.

"Oh before you say anything I'll kill him." Eddie said looking at America who rolled her eyes. "I will kick his ass before he trys and take Sunny away from you." he added.

"What the hell? How does so many people know?" America asked looking at him. "REBECCA!!" she added with a little shout.

"What?" Rebecca asked with a little smile. "I didn't do anything." she added.

"Uh huh." America said with a little smile. "Come on let's go into the house." she added.

Eddie and Rebecca followed her into the house slowly knowing that something was going to be said or done by her.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you opened your mouth!" America said looking at Rebecca who was sitting down on the couch. "I mean that was personal business Becca." she added.

"I only told two damn people!" Rebecca shouted back America who was standing up with her arms cross.

Eddie had took Sunny up into the dining room and put her in the little swing.

"But you told two people in TNA who have the biggest mouths ever!" America shouted back.

"It isn't my damn fault they open their mouths Am. They are men they want to protect someone they love why can't you understand that?" Rebecca said looking at America who was sorta taken back by the comment. "You have so many damn people who love you but you can't understand that; You think that you have to handle things alone!" she added.

"ITS BETTER THAT WAY!" America shouted loudly looking at her. "IT'S BETTER THAT NO ONE HAS TO DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS BECAUSE I CAN HANDLE THEM!!" she added.

Rebecca shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. She looked up at noticed that Eddie was standing there in the door way of the living room looking at America who was walking back and forth.

"You know since you had a child you think that you would grow the hell up but you haven't." Eddie said making America turn and look at him. "You are still that 18 year old child." he added.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" America said looking at him.

Eddie walked into the living room even more while Rebecca stood to the side to see what would happen between ex husband and wife.

"You are still that teenager who thinks that she has to handle all her problems alone without anyone's help. But America listen to me when I say that this." Eddie said touching her face. "No one wants to see you lose your daughter. We all love you with out a doubt in minds but you can be a bitch at times." he added.

"Eddie I just dont want anyone to get hurt." America said as a tear ran down her face. "I saw enough of that when I was married to you." she added.

"Stop living in the past and start living for your future with your daughter and with whoever wins your heart." Eddie said while Rebecca smiled a little bit. "Just not with that Roode guy." he added with a laugh.

America laughed a little bit as she looked at him. She hugged him tightly and looked at Rebecca who was smiling at them. Right before Rebecca went to say something her cell phone went off.

"It's Matt." Rebecca said answering it and walking out of the living room.

"Morgan?" Eddie said as America pulled away from him.

America nodded at him as she sat down on the couch and looked at Sunny.

"Yea that has been her boyfriend for almost 3 years I would believe." America said with a yawn. "I don't mind him but there are times I want him to leave her alone." she added.

"That is every guy on your list." Eddie said teasing her.

America laughed at him a little bit. She turned around and saw Rebecca walking back and forth in her kitchen talking to Matt on the cell phone.

"I think they are having a fight." America said looking at Eddie. "No I wont set you guys up." she added.

"I wasn't thinking that." Eddie said laughing.

"Uh huh." America replied laughing a ltitle bit.

She pulled her feet up from the floor and slipped them under her and looked around the living room while she kept hearing Rebecca kind of fuss on the phone.

"I'll be right back." America said getting up.

"Ok and be nice." Eddie said laughing.

"I'm always nice." America said laughing as she walked by him.

America walked into the kitchen and looked at Rebecca who was sitting in a chair and looking down at the floor with her her hand on her forehead.

"I am not going to admit to something that I didn't do Matt." Rebecca said not aware that America was standing in the room. "You have to be kidding me." she added.

America grabbed a glass from cabinet and turned the water on making Rebecca look up. She took a sip as she turned the water off and looked at her.

"Matt please don't start." Rebecca said getting up.

Before Rebecca get any further America grabbed the cell phone and put it on spearker phone.

"Matt it's America and I want you to get the stick out of your ass." America said with a smile.

_"Am shut the hell up." Matt said sounding very pissed off. _

"Oh Matt grow the hell up and realize that Rebecca here needs someone who isn't going to treat her like shit and say this and that because she has male friends." America said hanging up the cell phone making Rebecca's eyes get wide.

America looked at Rebecca with a little smile.

"Come on let's go into the living room and I'll hold onto this cell phone for a while." America said with a smile.

"Ok." Rebecca replied as she saw that her god daughter had fell asleep in the swing that was moving still.

Eddie looked at the girls as they walked back into the living room.

"Sorry about that." Rebecca said as she sat down in the chair.

America sat down beside Eddie and yawned a little bit.

"Go take a nap woman." Rebecca said with a little yawn.

"I might do that actually." America said with a little laugh. "I'm going to take my daughter with me also." she added.

She kissed Eddie on the cheek and got up yet again. She grabbed her sleeping daughter from her swing slowly and walked up the stairs. Eddie watched her then looked at Rebecca who was watching them also.

"I am getting a lawyer for her." Eddie said looking at her.

"I know that I am getting one but she said that she has some in mind because of the divorce of you guys." Rebecca said while he nodded at her. "I am going to make sure that jack ass doesn't get her." she added.

Eddie nodded with a smile and laughed a little bit.

"I am seeing how much you are like your father." Eddie said laughing. "You have that same Cornette temper people talk about." he added.

Rebecca laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"I know that I have my father's temper but it only roars it ugly head when people make me mad or when someone hurts the people I love." Rebecca replied looking at him. "I love America and Sunny like they were my own family and I swear that if I have to hurt him in order to keep him away don't think I wont." she added.

"Woah your a fiesty little thing aren't ya?" Eddie said laughing.

Rebecca rolled her eyes a little then smiled brightly.

"I am sorry to run but I have to catch a flight." Eddie said standing up.

"Oh it's ok I'll tell America and I'm sure she'd understand." Rebecca said standing up with a smile.

She walked him to the door and waved at him as he walked to his rental car. Rebecca turned around and jumped when she saw America was sitting on the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Nice flirting you did there." America said with a little laugh.

"I was not flirting." Rebecca replied as she closed the door and locked it.

"Yes you were." America said getting up and went up stairs.

"NO I WASNT!!" Rebecca shouted as she laid down on the couch.

America jogged down the stairs once more and looked over the banderster and looked at her with a little smile.

"Shut up and yes you were." America said as she ran up the stairs again.

Rebecca shook her head as she put her head on the pillow and yawned.

"I am a taken woman." Rebecca shouted laughing.

"Whatever." America said as she shut her bedroom door.

She laughed at her friend's reaction as she walked to her bed with her daughter on it. She made sure the pillows were put there so she couldn't roll off. America laid down on the bed and touched her daughter's back and looked at her with a smile.

"Mommy will protect you from anything and everyone. I love you." America said as she laid her head down on her own pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

America woke up slowly and noticed that Sunny wasn't in the bed with her. She jumpped up fast and looked around the floor then took off running down the stairs.

"Rebecca?" shouted America as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"We are in here." Rebecca shouted from the kitchen.

America ran into the kitchen and saw that Rebecca was cooking dinner while Sunny was in a bouncy chair trying to walk and jump at the same time.

"She woke up about a hour ago and I wanted to let you sleep." Rebecca said as she flipped the hamburger on the inside grill.

"Ok." America said walking over to where Sunny was.

She kissed her daughter's cheeks making her laugh and smile brightly. America grabbed the bottle of water that Rebecca was holding out. She took it and opened it and took a sip and looked around.

"Where is Eddie?" America asked as she swallowed the water.

"He had a plane to catch." Rebecca said flipping the hamburger yet again. "Uhh Am can I ask a question?" she added.

"You just did." America replied with a little laugh.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she put the hamburger onto a plate with a piece of cheese on it.

"How did you meet Eddie and Charles?" Rebecca asked putting the plate on the island in the middle the kitchen.

"How did I know you were going to ask me that?" America said running her hand through her hair.

She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair and looked at Rebecca who was putting on the french fries. America ran her hand through her brown hair and yawned a little bit. She laughed a little it as she saw her daughter jumping with her little chubby legs.

"Ok I first met Eddie when I was 16 and he was 27 he was wrestling for a show and I wanted to get a autographic from him and I lied about my age I said I was 18 because I knew he wouldn't look at me if he knew I was under age. We started to talk about things and I got his number and after that were like attached at the hip. Only my friend knew about him and how old he was. We did not sleep together until I was 18 and I told him I lied about my age he said that wasn't a problem I was of age now and he were good and we got maried for about 3 half years then we got divorced because we realized that we were two different people." America said with a smile. "But we are best friends and I love him still to this day I'll admit it." she added.

Rebecca took the fries out of the oil and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Do I even want to hear how you met Charles?" Rebecca asked as she put a hot fry in her mouth.

America shook her head a little bit then looked at Sunny who was sucking on her pasy and looking at her mom.

"With me and Charles it was kind of a little confusing I guess you could say because I was still married to Eddie at the time but we didn't do anything until after I was divorced. It was in 05 when we really started hanging out. We slept together maybe twice before he got married to Sandy." America said laughing. "The last time we slept together was when he left TNA and we both got drunk and well you can guess the rest and it leads to me having Sunny and not hearing from him until now." she added.

Rebecca put a hamburger on a bun and looked at America who was looking at Sunny.

"She might be looking like her father but she is your daughter." Rebecca said putting some fries on the plate.

"I know that I would give up anything for her. I wouldn't change my past for anything because if I did then I wouldn't have my daughter and I love her no matter who her father is." America said before realizing what she said she put her hand over her mouth.

Right as she finished her comment Rebecca stopped what she was doing and looked at America as she put her plate down on the counter top again.

"Want to reward and start that again?" Rebecca asked looking at her. "What do you mean no matter who her father is? Does that mean someone else can be Sunny's father?" she added.

"I am not going to say anything." America said getting up to walk out.

Rebecca ran over to her and blocked her from leaving the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't Am you already opened your mouth and you better damn well spell. You said that you guys had a DNA test and it came back that saying Charles was the father." Rebecca said looking at her.

"Rebecca stop it." America said looking at her daughter.

"No you stop it and stop being so damn childness and tell me right now who could be the other father of my god daughter right now damnit." Rebecca said stomping her feet.

America shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"Marcos Tinajero." America said looking at Rebecca.

"Who?" Rebecca asked with a confusing look on her face. "Oh my god Ozz!" she added.

America turned around from Rebecca and walked over to her daughter and looked at her with a smile.

"You really just need to tell Charles the truth that she might not be his and plus if she isn't then he can't take her away." Rebecca said smiling.

"Leave me alone." America said walking out into the back yard.

Rebecca looked at her as she walked out of the house. She grabbed her god daughter from the inside swing and walked outside and found America sitting on the steps of the back porch. Rebecca held onto Sunny as she sat down beside America who was looking at Max.

"Am i know your scared but if Charles is not the father of Sunny you need to tell him." Rebecca said looking at her.

"Becca I know this might sound harsh but Charles is the damn father of my daughter I can prove it if you don't believe me." America said looking at her with a very pissed off look.

"Ok ok calm down." Rebecca said looking at her.

America grabbed her daughter from Rebecca and put her in her lap and looked around yard.

"Charles Ashenoff is the father of my daughter Sunny." America said playing with her daughter's dark brown hair. "I know for a fact she is the father even though most people would say differently." she added.

"How do you know for sure I mean the DNA test?" Rebecca asked looking.

"I have the DNA test in the house in my draw in the office." America said looking at her. "I tested both of them I just never told Charles and I never told Marcos." she added.

"Did you tell Marcos he was the father?" Rebecca asked looking at her friend with a questioning face.

America shook her head no and kissed her daughter's head.

"I told him he wasn't the father which was the truth." America said as she stood up from the steps and held her daughter up. "I am not the bad person Becca I know who my baby's father does unlike some people I know." she added.

She walked into the house leaving Rebcca sitting on the steps. Rebecca looked around the back yard with a pissed off look and jumpped up from the steps and walked into the house and saw that America had put Sunny back in the jumping swing.

"What the hell is up with you bring up my past about my son Andreas?" Rebecca looked at her with a pissed off look.

"Becca you want to accuse me of not knowing who the father of my daughter was but you forget that I know you didn't know that Paul was the father of Andreas!" America shouted looking at her. "I am not the one who went sleeping around with everyone." she added.

Right after America said that Rebecca slapped her in the face. America was taken back by the slap and held her face and looked at Rebecca who looked like she was ready to attack her.

"Am just becuase I lost custody of my son doesn't mean I'm proud of it. I love my son more then anything in this world. More then Matt more than my father Am." Rebecca shouted as she pointed at her.

"Becca I am not like you I didn't go spreading my legs to any guy who came around just to piss my father off." America shouted back at her.

Rebecca stepped back for a moment then bite her bottom lip and put her hand on the counter. She looked at the floor then looked back up at her.

"Am I thought I knew you better but it seems to me that I don't know you well enough!" Rebecca said walking close to her. "But just remember I am your only friend who will take your shit and call it like it is so kiss my ass." she added.

Right after she finished her comment she grabbed her pocket book from the floor only with her keys to her car. Rebecca walked out of the house slamming the door. America held her cheek and moved her jaw around.

"Damn that hurt." America said moving her jaw around.

Sunny was being quiet as she looked at her mom. America smiled at her daughter and walked over to the swing and started to bounce her.

"Why do you always have to bring up people's past Am?" said a female voice.


	10. Chapter 10

America turned around and saw Rebecca standing there in the door way of the kitchen.

"You are a bitch when it comes to people's past you can't stand your own and you hate to bring it up but you love to bring someone's else and threw it in their face." Rebecca said sounding very upset. "You are just a child who can't stand the fact that someone knows how you feel so why don't you just grow up!" she added.

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to grow up." Rebecca said as she put her pocket book down on the table.

America just looked at Rebecca who was now sitting in a chair looking at her.

"Im sorry." America said looking at her.

"You're Sorry?!" Rebecca said looking at her with kind of a shock. "I'm so sick of hearing I'm sorry from people Am." she added.

"What more do you want me to say?" America asked looking at her.

"I don't know what you should say America I'm not you!" Rebecca said running her hand through her hair.

America walked around the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of water and took a sip. She went to say something when there was a knock on the door making both of them jump a little bit.

"I'll get it." Rebecca said getting up from the chair.

She walked through the living room and answered the door and saw Robert was standing there looking at her.

"Where is America?" Robert asked looking at her.

"Kitchen." Rebecca said only to get pushed out of the way. "Go to your left!" she added.

Robert walked into the kitchen making America spit out her water everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" America asked wiping her mouth.

"Marry me!" Robert said looking at her.

"We dont even know each other Robert and besides you wouldn't like being married to me." America said looking at him hoping he would go away.

"So?" Robert asked putting both of his hands on the counter.

Rebecca looked at what was going on and shook her head as she started to play with Sunny.

"That would be like having a arranged marriage and it isn't the 1800s!" America replied as she put her hands on her counter. "I am not going to do a arranged marriages that is stupid as hell and plus I am not going to marry someone I dont love." she added.

Right after she finished her comment Robert leaned over the counter and kissed her on the lips taking her by surprise. Rebecca picked Sunny up and turned around. She went to walk but stopped and looked at them. America broke the kiss and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me you didn't feel a spark." Robert said pointing at her.

"A spark? Robert you have to be kidding? A marriage nor a relationship can build on a single spark." replied America as she looked around the kitchen and noticed that Rebecca had took Sunny into the living room. "You are a crazy person Robert Roode and I'll be the first to admit I'm crazy but your crazier then me!" she added.

Robert gave her one of his smiles then looked away.

"You are going to get taken to court by your baby's father! You know as well as I do that a court barely gives children to single parents! Robert said looking at her.

"I know all these Robert and frankly you just need to realize that you can't just come in and the hero because you won't there is only one hero is my life and I wont let there be another one." America said with a sharp tone. "I dont need marriage to keep my daughter Robert." she added.

"Fine you win!" Robert said holding his hands up. "But think about it." he added.

He put a black box on the counter and walked out of the house as Rebecca walked back into the kitchen holding Sunny.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked as she held the box.

"I dont know." America said she grabbed the box.

America opened the box and looked at it and smiled just a bit.

"It's a ring." America said turning it around and showing Rebecca.

"If you dont want it can I have it?" Rebecca said she put Sunny on her hip.

America laughed at her comment and shook her head. Rebecca pulled the ring out of the box and grabbed America's left hand and slipped the ring on.

"Wow." Rebecca said as she looked at her hand.

"Wow." America said looking at the ring on her hand. "I feel weird having a ring like this on my hand." she added.

Rebecca looked one more then looked at Sunny who was trying to touch it. America laughed at her daughter's reaction to the ring.

"America listen to me and listen to me closely. I know we might and I know we just want to kill each other at times but you might have to do something you don't want to in order to keep your child." Rebecca said looking at her. "Why not just pretend your getting married!" she added.

"Because pretending is wrong." America said sighing.

"No it's not Am. Just pretend that you and Robert is getting married. Plan a wedding plan a honeymoon to make it seem real to everyone but when the date of the wedding comes along say something happen and it can't happen." Rebecca said making America smile a little bit. "Make it look like the the judge that you guys are happyly in love with each other long enough to get custody of Sunny here." she added.

"That is perfect!" America said kissing her best friend on the cheek. "I gotta call Robert but I dont have his number." she added.

Rebcca held her cell phone out and smiled brightly as America ran into the living room with the cell phone. She looked at Sunny who was watching her mom with her little fist in her mouth.

"Sunny if you get a new dad out of this be happy and thank me later." Rebecca said kissing the little girl's head.

Sunny started to giggle making sure her god mother knew she knew what she ment. Rebecca shook her head as she walked into the living room and saw that America was on the phone with Robert explain everything that she had just told her. After about 20 minutes of talking America hung up the cell phone and turned around to see Sunny and Rebecca playing together on the floor.

"He agreed to it." America said as she got down on the floor with the two of them.

"Good because then you can make sure you keep your daughter." Rebecca said as she started to play again with Sunny.

America started to get her daughter's attention who was grinning at her. Rebecca sat up and lean against a chair and looked at mother and daughter playing on the floor.

"Am do you think I'll ever get Andreas back?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

"Yes I do Becca I know you'll get your son back all you have to do is keep trying and make sure that Paul knows that you are his mother." America said picking up Sunny and putting her in her lap. "I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier Becca." she added.

Rebcca went over to where she was sitting and hugged her and looked at her.

"It's ok your my sister." Rebcca said laughing.

America laughed a little bit and held onto her daughter and put her head on Rebecca's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rebecca asked as she put on a pair of gloves.

"Yes I am." America said nodding at her.

"Ok what ever you say." Rebecca said as she started to put dark red hair dye on America's head.

America smiled a little bit as she was making faces at her daughter. It had been a few days since America had talked to Robert about the plan and they were getting along for the most far.

"I should kill you." Rebeccca said winckling her nose at the smell of the hair dye. "I can handle your normal brown hair with blonde highlights but this Am are you serious?" she added.

"Yes Becca I am. I have always wanted red hair and I'm getting it." America said in a matter of fact voice. "I want it done before the taping of TNA today." she added.

Rebecca just shook her head as she kept on doing what America asked her to do. After about 20 minutes Rebecca took the gloves off and looked at America with a laugh.

"Atleast we know it will be red." Rebecca said as she looked over America's hair. "Dark blood red." she added.

"Good." America said laughing. "Hey I'm the new manager/wrestler for Robert Roode I'm trying to hide away from the camera and it might workl." she added laughing.

Rebecca shook her head as she started to play with Sunny who was already trying to crawl around on the floor. America watched her daughter with a smile on her face. She got up from the chair and held the towel around her shoulders tightly as she grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip.

"She is going to be very smart." America said with a smile.

After about 20 minutes of waiting they were at the sink washing the hair dye out of her hair. It took them 15 minutes to make sure it was clean and there were no spots on her face or neck. America grabbed the towel from the counter and wrapped her hair up and looked at Rebecca who was still shaking her head.

"I should kick your ass." Rebecca said pointing at her.

"Atleast it wasn't black." America said smiling.

"You would have dyed your hair black I would have kicked your ass from one side of this house to the other." Rebecca said nodding at her.

America laughed at her reaction then smiled brightly as she kept on using the towel to keep drying her hair. Sunny was looking up at her mom with a little smile as America walked towards her. She lifted her daughter from the floor and started to make faces at her making her giggle and laugh.

"Oh before I forget to tell you; you have to do the TNA today thing with Jeremy." Rebecca said smiling. "You have to be there at 3." she added.

"It's almost 2 now so I need to get the outfit I picked up yesterday and head that why now huh?" America said putting Sunny in her bouncy chair.

Rebecca nodded at her as America pulled out a hair brush along with a pony tail holder and brushed her hair before putting it up in a high messy pony tail. America kissed her daughter face all over making her giggle and smile. She quickly ran up stairs and grabbed the bag that contained the outfit that America was going to show on TNA Today. She grabbed her pocket book from her dresser along with the keys to her car. She walked out of the bedroom and waved at Rebecca who was cleaning the kitchen up.

Arena

America pulled into a parking lot and saw that Robert was there already. She grabbed the bag from the backseat along with her shoes. She turned the car off and took her seat belt off and got out of the car putting the keys in her pocket. She locked the doors and jogged to the doors and showed her pass and walked into the building. She turned the corner and saw that Robert was already dressed and talking to Jeremy.

"Hey guys." America said smiling at them.

"Hey." Robert said turning around and facing her.

She hugged him and hugged Jeremy who noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Oh your gettting married." Jeremy said looking at her left hand. "Who?" he added.

"Me." Robert said kissing her on the lips.

Jeremy just raised a eye brow then shook his head. America broke the kiss and smiled at Jeremy who was still kind of shock.

"I have to go get ready so I'll be back later." America said walking away from the boys.

Robert and Jeremy both watched her leave with smiles on their faces. She walked into the dressing room and put the bag on the table and pulled out a pair of there slit up to the thigh and laced up at the hips. She pulled the crop top out of the bag that laced up in the front. She put it on the table and locked the door and changed into the leather outfit. She laced up the top extra tight making sure her boobs were some what poping out. She put some make up then grabbed her shoes and walked out of the locker room about 20 minutes later. She looked around and noticed that Jeremy and Robert were talking about something. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Wow." Jeremy said said looking at America who was blushing.

She looked away with her cheeks being pink. She took her hair down and teased it a little bit and put her hairbow in Robert's pocket and gave him a smile.

"Are we ready to do this or what?" America asked looking at them.

"Sure." Jeremy said as he took them to the set.

America slipped on her heels and straighten her self and looked at Robert who couldn't stop staring at her. She shook her head and looked around as she smiled at Jeremy who was cheesing which made her laugh a little bit.

"Come on let's do this." America said taking Robert's hand.

TNA Today

"Hello everyone it me Jeremy Borash and it's time for another show of TNA Today." Jeremy said with his famous dorky smile. "Today we had Spit Fire maybe we will be able to get the bottom of what happen this past Thursday between her and Robert Roode." he added.

Right as he finished him comment Spit Fire walked onto the set giving Jeremy a little evil smile.

"Spit Fire everyone has been in a uproar when they saw you hit Matt Morgan with a chair Thursday do you care to explain?" Jeremy asked as she looked at him rolling her eyes.

"Jeremy business is simply business." Spit Fire said with a little smile. "I am going to make sure that Mr. Roode makes it to the top and if I have to beat everyone to get to that then I'l do that." she added.

Right after she finished her comment Robert Roode walked up on the other side of Jeremy making him jump just a little bit.

"You." Robert said looking at her.

"Me." Spit Fire said mocking him. "Mr. Roode let me guess you want to explain what I did after your match?" she added putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Robert said looking at her with a questioning face.

Spit Fire smirked a little bit and walked closer to him. She touched his face and looked at him with a ltitle grin.

"Business is business." Spit Fire said tapping him on the face.

She walked away from the set out of the camera's view. Robert looked at Jeremy who was looking at him with a questioning face.

"Do you know what she means by business is business?" Jeremy asked looking at Robert.

"Jeremy do you think I care?" Robert asked as he walked off leaving Jeremy alone looking dumbfounded.

"Well folks you heard it it was just business." Jeremy said as the camera showed to video from impact.

End

America shook her head laughing as Robert walked towards her.

"What?" Robert asked with a smile.

"I can't believe I said that I mean I didn't know what to say." America replied laughing.

"Actually it seems pretty interesting because next time they see me you'll be with me going to the ring and I have to act like a dick." Robert said putting his arm around her shoulder to hold up the act.

"True but if you boss me around to much I'll put you in your place and show you how much of a Spit Fire I can be." America said pointing at him.

Robert laughed at her and nodded then kind of frowned when he saw Joe and Kevin walking towards them. America turned around and shook her head a little bit and looked at them.

"What's going on here?" Joe asked as he nodded towards Robert.

"Joe before you even start don't." America said looking at him. "We had to do Impact Today thing with Jeremy." she added.

Joe shook his head then looked at America.

"No blondie I mean this whole acting like your planning a wedding America." Joe said grabbing her left hand. "If it's fake why you are wearing a real ring?" he added.

"In order to make it seem real Joe I have to that is why." America said looking at him with a upset face. "Try to stop me and I'll make sure that I'll hurt you." she added.

She walked away from the guys and walked to the dressing room leaving them all alone together.

"Robert what the hell were you thinking?" Joe asked looking at him while Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't." Robert said looking at him.

"That's right you weren't and if this things back fires and she loses her kid I'll be the one coming after you and I'll make sure your injured where you can't do what you want again got it?" Joe asked pulling him to him by his shirt.

All Robert did was nodd at him making him choke just a little bit. Kevin pulled Joe away from him making him walk away from him. Robert held his throat a little bit and shook his head.

"Im not like my damn gimmick!" Robert shouted as he straighten his collar.


	12. Chapter 12

America walked into the dressing room and changed back into her street clothes. She grabbed her cell phone from her jean pocket and it started to play "Wish I had a angel" started to play. She knew it was Rebecca calling about something.

"Hello?" America said with a yawn. "We are done I think I'm about to make a stop at the grocery store and pick up somethings and I'll be home then." she added before hanging up.

America put the outfit back in the bag along with the shoes. She slipped on her flip flops again and grabbed all of her stuff as she left the dressing room. She looked around and noticed no one she really knew she quickly walked to the door and walked out and saw Robert standing against her car.

"Are you ok?" America asked as she put her hand up to block the sun from her face.

"Do you think I'm like my gimmick?" Robert asked looking at her.

America raised a eye brow at him as she unlocked her car and put her stuff in there and looked at him.

"Robert why do you ask that?" America asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Answer my question please." Robert asked looking serious.

America looked into her car for a few moments then looked at him.

"No Robert I dont think you are like your gimmick." America said looking at him.

She noticed some fans and smiled a little bit. America closed her door of her car and walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. After a few minutes America broke the kiss and give him a little smile.

"There was a fan who had a camera so we can get the news out." America said nodding towards the fans.

"Oh ok." Robert said nodding at him. "I'm going to get going I dont want to keep you." he added before walking off before America could reply.

She watched him get into his car and leave the parking lot.

"What did you guys do?" America said turning around to see Joe and Kevin walking out of the building. "What did you jackasses do?" she added.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Don't you dare play games with me Joe what the hell did you guys do to him?" America asked looking at him. "He is my way of keeping my daughter what in the hell did you guys do?" she added.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other then back at her.

"You can't be serious Am about doing this whole wedding thing to keep your daughter." Joe said stepping towards her. "There are other ways to make sure that your daughter stays with you." he added.

"Joe you know as well as I do that most courts won't give a single parent a child!." America said putting her hands on her hips. "Now tell me what the hell did you guys do?" she added.

"We didn't do anything." Kevin said making America look at him.

She looked at him with a upset look then put her hands up.

"You know what? I know you guys did something and frankly I would pretty much like the both of you to stay out of my personal life because it doesn't involve either of you." America said opening her car door. "Get it through your heads that your not my protectors ok?" she added as she got into her car and slammed the door.

America turned her car on as she buckled her seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot leaving them both standing there watching her leave.

"Why did you have to do that?" Kevin asked Joe looking at him.

"What? You had a hand in it big man don't put all the blame on me now." Joe said looking up at his friend. "We need to figure out a way to make sure that Roberts doesn't go with this whole wedding thing." he added.

Kevin nodded at him and ran his hand through his gray hair and looked around the parking lot that was almost like a ghost town but some fans where still hanging around hoping to get a look at their favorite stars.

"Joe why don't we just leave it alone and let them do this?" Kevin asked looking at him.

"Your kidding right?" Joe asked laughing.

"No I'm dead serious. If it falls through with the courts then so be it Joe but if it burns in hell let them do it on their own so they can make the choices of picking it up themselves not with you doing it." Kevin said looking at him. "America is a grown woman she needs to realize that she can't take the easy way out all the time." he added.

Joe just looked at Kevin knowing he was right he didn't want to admit it because America was like his little sister and he didn't want her to end up getting hurt like she had been in the past.

"Ok Kev I'll stay out of it but one sign of trouble I'll make myself known and I'll take that little prick out." Joe said pointing at him while Kevin just looked at him.

"Good now let's go I want some food." Kevin said laughing.

Meanwhile America was looking around the store for something to cook for dinner. She couldn't figure out what she wanted since once she got done with the taping of the show for thursday she was going to rush home so that Rebecca could spend time with Matt she was going to end up cooking for herself and Sunny.

"What do I want?" America asked as she looked around. "Ahh pizza." she added laughing.

She put some of the frozen pizzas in her bascket trying to figure some more things out. She put some diet drinks in it also before grabbing some garlic bread. America walked to the cashier and smiled brightly at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Robert was buying a few things.

"Hey Robert." America said with a little smile.

"Hey." Robert said with a little reply.

America looked at him trying to figure out what was going on with him. She paid for her stuff and walked out of the store waiting on Robert to walk out. She put her stuff in her car then saw Robert she closed the door quickly and dogged him and looked at him.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" America said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked looking at her like he didn't have a damn clue what was going on.

America growled a little and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did they do Robert?" America asked looking at him trying to figure out what was going on. "I know they did something I'm not that stupid." she added.

"I don't know what you mean." Robert said putting his bags into the trunk of his car.

"Cut the bullshit Bob." America said looking at him. "I'm not buying that shit and damn you are stupid as hell to think that I would." she added.

"What do you want me to say?" Robert asked looking at her. "Do you want me to say oh they choked me saying shit?" he added.

America shook her head and looked at him.

"Robert I dont care what they say they want to be the people who makes me lose my daughter and I will not let that happen!" America said looking at him with a pissed off look. "I love Joe like a brother but Kevin he a pain in my ass but neither one of them will stop me from keeping her. They think im a crazy bitch I'll show them one." she added.

She shook her head not knowing why she bothered trying to figure out what was wrong with him. America was questioning her self why she cared some much about what happen with him and the others. For some reason America kept thinking it was the right thing to do but she didn't know why she scared so much.

"You know what Robert?" America said stopping in the middle of the parking lot with cars coming and stopping as she looked at him. "Fuck you I dont need you." she added by throwing the ring he had given her at him.

Robert looked at her with a wide eyes no woman has ever stood up to him or hell even talked to him like that before it was taking him by surprise. America walked to her car and got in slamming the door. She looked around the parking lot and pulled out of the spot and flipped Robert off as she started to drive off. Right as she got to the turn arena Robert ran in front of her car making her slam on breaks looking at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" America asked looking at him.

She put her car in park and looked at the cars behind her.

"Robert get the hell out of my way so I can go home to my daughter." America said looking him as she stood behind her door.

"No!" Robert said looking at her.

"What the hell do you mean no?" replied America looking at him like he was crazy. "Robert get the hell out of my car's way before I run you over." she added.

Robert didn't move and she got into the car and started to move forward but Robert didn't move he stood where he was standing looking at her. America looked in the rear view mirror at the cars behind her with them beeping their honks at her.

"Damn it Robert what the hell are you doing?" America said as she put her car in park once more and getting out and slamming the door. "Are you crazy?" she added.

"Crazy about you." Robert said making America stop walking towards him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Excuse me?" America said looking at him.

"You heard me America and I'm not joking around either." Robert said looking at her.

"Robert you don't know me so how can you be crazy about me?" America said as the cars kept on honking at her.

Robert shook his head and looked at her with one his smiles making her smile a little bit.

"Since I first met you Am your the only person I can think about. I wanted to help you when I heard Charles say he was going to take you to court for Sunny. I would have never done that for any one EVER but for some reason I did it for you America." Robert said looking at her as she just looked at him kind of in shock. "Do you believe in love at first site America and be honest." he added.

America shook her head no and looked at him.

"Love is for lucky people Robert and I'm not one of the lucky ones. Love is for the people who want to be with each other." America said looking at him.

"Well America I love you." Robert said looking at her as he walked towards her.

America was in shock then shook her head and jumpped into her car speeding off leaving him standing there as the cars drove by him. Robert shook his head as he washed America speed down the street like a bat out of hell. About 20 minutes later America pulled into her drive way and put her car in park and looked at her house. She closed her eyes for a few minutes then opened them grabbing the bags from the back seat and shut the car off. She grabbed everything else and got out of the car. She locked the doors and walked into the house to Rebecca was watching a movie on TV while Sunny was asleep laying down.

"Hey...What's wrong?" Rebecca said standing from the couch and turning the movie off.

"He said he loved me." America said walking into the kitchen putting everything on the counter top.

Rebecca was shocked a little bit trying to figure out who America was talking about.

"Who?" Rebecca asked with a questioning face.

"Robert." America said putting everything up.

"Roode?" Rebecca said right back making America sigh a little bit. "You have to be kidding me." she added.

America just shook her head as she put a six back in the refrigerator while she looked at Rebecca.

"Well what did you do?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

"I left." America said looking at her.

"What do you mean you left?" Rebecca asked putting her hands on her hips.

America sat down in the chair and looked at Rebecca like a lost kid.

"I left him in the parking lot Becca he told me that I left like my ass was on fire or something." America said looking at her.

"You love him too." Rebecca said covering her mouth. "Oh my god Am." she added.

America shook her head no taking a sip of her coke.

"No I don't Becca I dont love him." America said looking at her hoping her friend would by it.

"Bitch I've known you for almost 14 years I think I know you better then that. You shouldn't lie to me and you should know by now that I know when your lying to me." Rebecca said crossing her arms. "Your scared why?" she added.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her daughter who was sleeply peacefully in the next room. Rebecca saw that she was looking at her daughter and nodded a little bit.

"Oh I see." Rebecca said while America just looked at her. "Your scared that your future is going to turn out like your past." she added.

"I don't want that to happen." America said looking at her coke bottle.

"Well Am I hate to tell you this but if you keep doing what you've been doing you will." Rebecca said looking at her. "Robert says he loves you I'd believe him ok that just sounds strang coming from me." she added.

America just looked at her and looked down at her hand.

"Where is the ring?" Rebecca asked touching her hand.

"I threw it at him." America said now feeling really guilting about it.

Rebecca went to say something went the door bell went off. America got up and walked to the door and saw that Robert was standing there looking like a lost puppy dog himself.

"What?" America asked trying to hide the fact she was actually happy to him.

He just looked at her and kissed her on the lips while Rebecca stood in the kitchen door way with a huge smile on her face. America wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Robert broke the kiss and looked down at America who was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Wow." America said with a smile.

Robert nodded at her and looked at Rebecca who turned around and walked back into the kitchen making him laugh.

"I'm not letting you get away even though I hardly know you you make me feel things that scare me and bare far I dont want those feelings to go away." Robert said looking down at her.

"Your nothing like your gimmick Mr. Roode." America said with a huge smile.

He laughed at her comment then grabbed her left hand and put the ring back on her hand.

"Keep up the gimmick we are going to get married but we'll be dating." Robert said with a smile.

"Yes sir." America said laughing.

She pulled him into the house and closed the door behind him.

"So having fun playing "the wedding." " Robert asked laughing a little bit.

"Yes me and Am are looking at dresses." replied Rebecca before America could.

Rebecca had hit the mouse on the labtop computer on the kitchen table. It was on a site for wedding dresses that were nice and big.

"Want a big weddig?" Rebecca asked looking at America.

"Well I guess I mean I dont know." America said pulling up a chair beside Rebecca.

Robert stood behind them looking at the dresses.

"If I'm pretending why am I buying a dress?" America asked looking at Rebecca.

"No more pretending." Robert said making Rebecca shut her mouth before she could reply. "Your going to marry me America your stuck with Mr. Roode." he added.

America just looked at with a smile as Rebecca was actually jumping on the side. She looked at Rebecca who was still going through a website looking at wedding dresses.

"Dude I've never dated you and we are going straight for the wedding damn I got a homerun didn't I?" America asked looking at him laughing a little.

"Hey I'm the one who have been dating Matt for almost 3 years and we haven't talked about marriage yet ever so your lucky." Rebecca said as she looked at the labtop screen.

Robert laughed at the girls in front of him.

"I know that I wont be in the show this week but from what I was told Am your going to save a female fan from Kong or something I dont really know." Robert said as he looked at Sunny was still just sleeping away.

America nodded at him and looked her watch on her wrist.

"Well Becca I'm going to head over to the arena now." America said standing up from the chair while Rebecca just nodded not looking away from the computer.

"Ok." Rebecca said as she waved at her.

America grabbed her gym back from the floor beside the door and leaned over and kissed her daughter's head and walked out of the house with Robert right behind her. America pulled out her keys from her pocket book and looked at Robert who was looking at her.

"So Mr. Roode I wil see you later tonight?" America asked smiling. "If you want you can come by and see me and Sunny. Rebecca is going out with Matt tonight." she added.

"Sure I'll think about it." Robert said as he walked to his car.

America got into her honda and pulled out of the drive way. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Robert was behind her following her down the road. After about 30 minutes of driving America pulled into the parking lot and waved at some of the fans who were already in line waiting to get in. She looked around and noticed that Robert had parked right beside her. She grabbed her gym back from the backseat and as she got out of the car. She looked around the parking lot as she locked her doors and walked over to the arena door with Robert close behind her.

"America!" shouted Traci running towards her.

"Traci!" America shouted back mocking Traci laughing.

They hugged each other then looked at each other.

"So what is this I hear your getting married to Mr. Roode over there?" Traci asked pulling America down the hallway.

America didn't say anything she just showed her the ring that he had given her. Traci held her hand while looking at the ring on her finger. America looked up and saw Robert looking at her then looked away to talk to some of his friends.

"Wow I would have said yes myself." Traci said laughing. "Come on let's get you to ready to protect the girl from Kong." she added.

America laughed a little bit and followed Traci to the women's locker room.


	14. Chapter 14

Impact

"Awesome Kong just beat another fan will anyone be able to stop her?" Don said as the camera showed the 2nd fan to have got laid out by Kong.

Right as the camera showed Raisha Saeed with the money and the belt "'Cuz I can by Pink" making the crowd cheer loudly as Spit Fire walked out wear a skirt set with a tie back halter top and micro mini skirt with a ruffle bottom that was purple and black. She walked out of the tunnel holding a microphone. She looked around the impact zone as the fans cheered some and some booed at her for what done to Matt Morgan last week.

"Kong!" Spit Fire said sounding very upset. "I am sick and tired of having you walk around like you own the place so guess what Kong." she added.

Spit Fire threw the microphone down on the stage and took off running down the ramp and slid into the ring only to get stompped on by Kong. Kong pulled her up by her hair making her scream a little bit. Spit Fire threw her arms up and got away from Kong. She went to the rope and came back trying to clotheline but Kong knocked her down on the mat. Spit Fire growled just a little bit then kicked Kong in her knees only but Kong turned around hit the spinning back fist onto Spit Fire knocking her to the ground.

"That is the end of Spit Fire." Mike said as the camera showed Spit Fire breathing on the mat with her eyes closed.

Kong gave one of her smirks as she walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair while Spit Fire fell to her knees. Kong put Spit Fire's head in between her legs and lifted her up in the air and brought her back down to the mat making her hit hard. Spit Fire just laid there as Kong looked down at her with a pissed off look on her face.

"If she was a fan it would be 3 to 0 now." Don said looking at Mike who was looking at Spit Fire.

Spit Fire was getting checked on by some of the refs as Kong walked out of the Impact Zone with Raisha Saeed trailing behind her. Two of the refs helped Spit Fire backstage making it seem like she was really hurt.

Backstage

The referees helped her other to the trainers table. America sat down on the table and jumped a little bit as he put a ice pack on her head.

"Thanks." America said holding the ice pack in place.

Robert walked into the room and over to America who was looking at him with a smile.

"Have fun out there?" Robert asked as he touched her head making her groan a little bit. "Remind me never to let you do that again." he added.

America laughed a little bit as she put the ice pack back on the back of her head. Robert talked to the trainer who gave him a few pain killers then told him to wake her up every 2 or 3 hours. She got off of the table and held the ice pack to her on her head as Robert followed her out of the room. Kia (Kong) walked over ot her and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kia said looking down at America who was smiling.

"It's ok I didn't tuck my head in like I was suppose to its ok." America said smiling as she walked off.

Robert held onto her left hand as she held the ice pack in place with her right hand. America walked to the women's locker room and looked at Robert with a smile.

"I'm going to go change and wait on me because I want you to follow me home so I dont run off the street ok?" America said pointing at him.

"Ok." Robert said shaking his head with a smile.

America kissed him gently on the lips before walking into the locker room. Robert leaned against the wall as the door shut. America walked over to her bag and looked at Traci who ran over to her.

"Are you ok!?" Traci asked touching America's head.

"I didn't tuck my head in." America said as she started to change into her street clothes.

America slipped her pants on before slipping her skirt off. America looked at the other girls as she slipped her top off showing off her strapless bra. She grabbed her halter top and slipped it on as she held her shoes in her hands before slipping her flip flops on. Traci put everything in the bag and gave her a smile.

"Do I need to follow you home?" Traci asked as America grabbed the bag holding the ice pack.

"No Robert is going to follow me." America said with a smile.

Traci smiled at the mention of Robert's name. America nodded at her as she walked out of the locker room leaving Traci standing beside Gail who was smiling.

"So Robert has landed himself a girl?" Gail asked looking at Traci who was smiling.

"More then a girl Gail they are getting married." Traci said with a smile.

"What?" Gail said laughing. "Well more power to them then." she added.

Right after Traci finished her comment both Angel and Jamie walked up to her with sneaky grins in their faces.

"What?" Traci asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Robert is marrying that?" Angel said laughing. "I would make a better match for him." she added.

"Ok listen up you sluts." Traci said pointing at them. "I have enough of you two bit bitches no girl sluts and if you do anything to mess up that relationship I will hate to see what happens when she finds she will not only hurt you but i think she will murder you." shea dded.

Jamie and Angel looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Traci we wont touch her we promise but as for touching him we wont promise." Jamie said as they walked away.

Gail and Traci looked at each other shaking their heads.

"They will learn not to mess with her." Traci said holding up her hands. "They had a run in with her when she first got here." she added.

"Hey they are blondes what do you expect? They are slow learners." Gail said laughing.

Traci laughed at her comment as she finished getting packed. America walked out into the parking lot and threw her ice pack into the trashcan as she saw Robert leaning against his car.

"Ready to go?" America asked as she unlocked her car door.

"Yep I'm already to follow you." Robert said as they both climbed into their cars.

America pulled out of the parking lot first hoping no one saw her. Robert pulled out right behind her hoping he would be able to keep up with her. After 30 minutes of driving America pulled up into her own drive way while Robert parked on the curve as America put her own car in park and turned it off. America got out and held her bag on her right shoulder while she locked the doors to her car. She saw Robert coming up the drive way smiling.

"You speed." Robert said pointing at her.

"No I don't your just a slow driver." America said sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed at her as they walked into the house as Rebecca walked down the stairs wearing a halter top dress that had embelished hip jewels on it showing off her belly button and some of her boobs.

"Nice look for you." America said walking past her right into the kitchen.

She fixed herself a ice pack and put it on her head while Rebecca walked into the kitchen as she put her shoes on.

"What happen?" Rebecca asked America sat down in a chair.

"The Awesome Bomb happen." America said laughing.

"Oh." Rebecca said kind of laughing but didn't let anyone hear it.

Robert walked into the kitchen and kissed Rebecca's cheek as he sat down beside America.

"Well I'm sorry to run off but I have a date and don't worry I wont be coming home tonight." Rebecca said winking at them laughing. "Sunny asleep she fell asleep after we played on the living room floor. All you really have to do for your daughter is feed her and give her a bath." she added.

"Ok have fun." America said as she hugged her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." she added with a little smile.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she walked out of the house leaving Robert and America sitting alone in the kitchen. America sighed a little bit as she put her head on the table and closed her eyes while Robert just rubbed her back up and down.

"I am going to cook what do you want?" Robert asked standing up.

"I brought frozen pizza." America said looking up at him with a little smile.

America got up from the chair and watched as Robert pulled out the pizzas from the freeze. She took one step hand held her head for a few seconds and took another step and blacked out.

"America!" Robert said running towards her. "Come on Wake up Wake up." he added trying to wake her up.

After about 10 minutes America slowly opened her eyes and saw that Robert was leaning over her with a scared look on his face.

"What happen?" America asked sitting up very slowly.

"You fainted and hit the floor." Robert replied as he sat behind her holding her against him.

America nodded him as she got up with help of the chair and Robert who helped her also. He hopped up from the floor and helped her into her seat once more.

"Are you ok?" Robert asked as he looked at her while she gave him a little smile.

"Yes I'm fine go fix something to for me." America said with a yawn.

He walked back into the kitchen started to search for a pizza pan. America shook her head a little bit as she walked over to the oven and pulled out the bottom and pulled it out for him and gave it to him.

"Thank you." Robert said looking at her.

"Your welcome." America said kissing him on the lips gently.

She walked back over to the table and grabbed the labtop and started to look at dresses once more. Robert walked back over behind her and kissed her neck gently then looked at the computer screen.

"I like that dress." Robert said pointing at the dress.

"Me too." America said as she went through the site.

America went to say something when Sunny started to cry on the montior. She waited a few seconds to see if she would fall asleep but she did she got up from the chair only to get pushed back down.

"I'll get her." Robert said looking down at her.

"Ok thanks." America said watching him go up stairs.

She heard him walk into the room and smiled brightly as she heard Sunny laughing and cooing at him.

"You need a change." Robert said laughing. "But we will give your mom a break so bare with me if I screw this up." he added.

America smiled a little bit and chucked as she kept him trying to change her diaper. She went to get up to help him but heard him get it right and left the room holding onto the 4 month who was laughing and cooing at him.

"Good job." America said laughing since he was covered in baby powder making her laugh even harder at him.

"Don't say a word." Robert said giving Sunny to her mom.

She acted like she zipped her lips and threw away the key as he walked by. She busted out laughing as she walked him try to get off.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wake up baby." Matt said shaking Rebecca just a little bit.

Rebecca kind of groaned a little bit as she held the sheets to her chest as she looked at him as he was leaning above her. She gave him a smile as he kissed her on the lips gently. Matt broke the kiss and looked down at Rebecca who was looking at him with a smile.

"Dance with me." Matt said looking at Rebecca who was smiling and laughing.

"I'm naked." Rebecca said as she held the sheets.

"Well wrap the sheet around you baby and dance with me." Matt said standing up from the bed putting his boxers on.

Rebecca smiled brightly as she wrapped the sheet around her body as she walked over to him as he was playing with his CD player. Matt turned around giving her a little smile as the song "Living Our Love Song by Jason Michael Carroll started to play making Rebecca raise a eye brow at him.

"Country? That is a first." Rebecca said laughing as he grabbed her and started to dance.

She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to danced. Matt leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips making Rebecca kiss back as they kept on dancing. He broke the kiss looking down at her as she still had her eyes closed and smiling. Rebecca opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with one of his famous smiles.

"I love you." Matt said looking down at her.

"I love you too." Rebecca said standing on her tip toes and kissing him gently on the lips.

Matt broke the kiss and pulled away from her. She watched him go over to his dresser and grabbed something but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Rebecca we have been dating for a while and I'll be honest I've lost count how long we have been together. I love you more then words can say. I know we had our rough times and our good times but I have one thing to ask you." Matt said looking at Rebecca who was just standing there with a smile on her face. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and become my wife?" he added.

Rebecca's smile grew bigger once the last part of his comment came out.

"Yes." Rebecca said laughing a little bit.

Matt opened the little black box and slipped the ring onto her left hand. Rebecca looked at her hand then at Matt before jumpping into his arms. He swung her around as she held onto him tightly.

"I love you." Rebecca said before kissing his lips gently.

He held onto her as he kissed her back only to deepen it. Rebecca broke the kiss as he sat her back down on the floor of the bedroom. She looked at him with a big smile then undid the sheet only to pull him once more and kissed him deeply on the lips.

**Back At America's House**

"Enjoy the hot shower?" America asked as she ate a piece of pizza.

"Yea I'm lucky I brought my gym back." Robert said walking into the kitchen.

America finished her food before drinking a swallow of her pepsi. She looked at Sunny who was kicking and laughing at Robert who was tickling her feet. America pushed him away as she grabbed her daughter from her little chair from the counter and walked into the living.

"Im feeding her don't come in here." America shouted as she sat down on the couch while lifting her halter and slipping her bra down.

After about 20 minutes Sunny was pushing against her mom's chest almost falling asleep. America slipped her bra back up along with putting her halter top down. She leaned back and looked into the kitchen and saw Robert was cleaning up which was something that kind of shocked her.

"I'm done." America said walking back into the kitchen holding onto Sunny who was fighting sleep this time. "Thanks for cleaning up I would have done it." she added.

"I cooked and you were feeding Sunny I went a head and did it." Robert said kissing her lips gently.

America kissed back gently only to have Sunny kind of kick them apart making them laugh.

"She makes sure no one kisses her momma." Robert said playing with her feet. "She is just protecting what is hers." he added with a smile.

"Yea but now she has to learn to share." America said as she rocked her daughter to sleep as she walked around the kitchen.

America looked at Robert who was watching her with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to head to the house it's getting late and i'll come by in the morning maybe take you two young ladies out for some breakfast." Robert said as America walked over to him.

"Ok that sounds nice." replied America as they walked towards the front door.

She watched him leave from the porch as he walked to his car and left leaving America and Sunny alone.

"Bye." America shouted as she walked into the house closing the door and locking it.

America noticed that Sunny was eyeing with that type of look making her laugh.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you a bath and I will put you down for bed." America said as she turned off the lights down stairs and walked upstairs.

America walked into the nursery and grabbed a baby towel. Sunny was moving around in her mom's arms as America was giving her a bath in the baby tub in the sunk of the bathroom. After about 20 minutes Sunny was nice and clean smelling goods. America put on a fresh diaper and a baby jumper.

"Now your all pretty." America said laughing as she kissed her daughter's cheeks all over.

America grabbed her daughter from the changing table and walked to the nursey putting her daughter in her bed. She turned the little toy on the crib on that make soft music play. America turned the montior on as she walked out of the room.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath." America said as she started to fill up the table.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room to find something to wear to bed for the night. She walked over to her dresser and pulled a pair of shorts and a halter top along with a white g-string. America ran into the bathroom and turned the water off before she started stripping. She got into the bathrub and sighed as she laid back against the tub and closed her eyes to soak. After about 10 minutes of soaking and relaxing her cell phone went off making her groan. America reached over and grabbed the phone from the floor and saw it was Rebecca calling her.

"This better be good I'm relaxing." America said putting the phone on speaker phone.

_"It is trust me." Rebecca replied sounding very happy. _

"Well what?" America asked looking at the phone.

_"I'm getting married!" Rebecca shouted making America smile. _

"Really? That's great." America said smiling.

_"I wanted you to be the first to know." Rebecca said you coud tell she was smiling. _

"Ok sweetheart." America said with a yawn.

_"I will talk to you more about it when I get home." Rebecca said laughig. _

"Bye sweetheart." America said hanging up.

America put the phone back down on the floor and looked at her left hand and smiled brightly as she looked at her ring on her left hand.

"Maybe this time things will work out." America said as she started to wash her body with the bubble bath and the soap.

After 20 minutes of washing and cleaning America got out of the bath and dried off. She smiled brightly as she got dressed and turned the light off as she grabbed everything from the floor and walked into her bedroom.She left her bedroom door open because she knew she would get up in the middle of the night to put Sunny back to sleep.

"Good Night Max."America said as she noticed the dog was on her bedroom floor. "By the way how did you get into my bedroom?" she added laughing.

The dog just barked at her as she laid down on the bed turning off the light on the night stand.


	16. Chapter 16

"Am wake up." Rebecca said shaking America as she sat down on the bed. "Wake up come on." she added.

America woke up slowly then sat up fast when she noticed it was 2 in the afternoon.

"Woah don't worry I got home and to be honest she is already wanting baby food." Rebecca said smiling. "She is fine, You were sleeping really good and I didn't want to stop you." she added.

America ran her hand over her face and through her hair as she looked at Rebecca before grabbing her hand and looked at the ring that was on her hand.

"That is wow!" America said laughing. "Now where is my daughter?" she added.

Before Rebecca could reply Matt walked into the bedroom holding Sunny who was smiling and laughing at him.

"Ok that is scary." America said sitting up aginst the head board.

"Hey now I'm not that bad with her." Matt said laughing. "Oh before I forget the reason I came up here Robert is here he said that you were suppose to out this morning but you wouldn't answer the door." he added.

Right after he mention about that morning America hit her head and looked at Rebecca who was looking at her trying to figure out was going on but got it.

"Hey." Robert said peaking his head into the bedroom making America draw her legs up to her chest.

"Matt come on we are going to take Sunny out Am talk to you guys later." Rebecca replied kissing her cheek before dragging Matt out of the room.

Robert watched them leave the room then looked back at America who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier I forgot to set my clock and normally I hear Sunny on the montior but I don't know why I didn't this time. I'm sorry Robert." America said looking him hoping he would forgive her.

"It's ok I promise." Robert said laughing. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs I've got lunch." he added as he kissed her lips gently.

America pulled him down to the bed so he was kind of sitting down on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she deepened the kiss. After a few seconds that felt like hours for America Robert broke the kiss and looked at her she was smiling.

"If I don't go now I won't." Robert said breathing kind of heavy.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" America asked biting her bottom lip.

Robert leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips while America deepened it. She laid back down on the bed as he deepened the kiss this time. Robert shifted his body so it was on top of America who was arching against the sheet that was keeping them apart.

"Woah.." Rebecca said covering her eyes making both of them stop moving. "I forgot my pocket book." she added as she snatched the pocketbook from the floor before walking very quickly out of the bedroom closing the door.

America put her hands over her face as Robert got up laughing at her.

"I'm going to be downstairs." Robert said as he left the room.

"SHIT!" America shouted into the pillow so no one would really hear her.

She got out of the bed and walked over to her dresser pulling out a pair of tight hip hugger jeans, a matching set of blue bra and g-string. She looked in the bottom of the dresser and pulled out a white halter top that Knockout across the chest. She quickly changed from her night clothes and ran to her bathroom where she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair.

"I'm going to kill you Becca." America said walking out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a messy high pony tail.

America jogged down the stairs and saw that Robert had made salad. She leaned against the door frame and smiled brightly as he turned around and saw her.

"You are a knockout." Robert said flirting with her.

"Thanks." America said kissing him on the lips gently.

Robert broke the kiss as he put the dressing and stuff on the table. She sat down on in the chair as Robert put a diet coke in front of her making her smile.

"I'm sorry about Rebecca." America said looking at him.

"It's not like it's the first time it has happen to me and I'm sure it wont be the last." Robert replied as he started to eat his salad.

America just nodded at him as she put her Caeser dressing on her salad. She took a sip of her drink as she looked around.

"I feel weird not having her here." America said looking at Robert who was smiling.

"I bet I mean your a mom and your daughter isn't here I bet it feels weird." Robert said taking another bite.

America took a bite of her salad. After about 20 minutes of talking and eating they were both finish and laughing. America grabbed the plates and went to the sink before Robert could do anything. She put them in the drainer to let them dry.

"Beat you to it this time." America said pointing at him.

"What do you say we go out?" Robert asked looking at her.

"Where would be go?" America asked looking at him.

"I dont know but how about we go out and give the fans of TNA something to go crazy about to see that the newest TNA knockout is already off the market." Robert said smiling.

America nodded at him as put her flip flops on.

"My car or yours?" America asked looking at him.

"Mine." Robert said as America put her keys in her pocket book.

America nodded him as she walked out of the house with Robert behind her locking the door and closing it. Robert grabbed her hand as they walked to his car.

"I have a idea where we can go." Robert said looking at her.

"Quick question." America asked looking at him. " When are you head to your home?" she added.

"Trying to get read of me already?" Robert asked laughing as they got to his car.

America stuck her tongue out at him as he unlocked the door. She opened the door to the passenger side and slipped into the seat.

"I am going to head home after I spend the day with you." Robert said as he watched America buckle her seat belt.

"Ok then where the are we going?" America asked looking with a smile.

"Theme park." Robert said wiggling his eyebrows making her bust out laughing.

America shook her head with a smile as they pulled out to head down the street. She put her pocket book in the floor board as she waved at people going by. Robert grabbed her hand and held it as they rode down the street listening to the music.

"We are going to get mobbed you know that right?" America asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"I'm sure we will for the first time but once we put on a few things it shouldn't be a problem after that." Robert replied as he reached behind his seat and pulled out a bag.

He put the bag into her lap making her look through it. America busted out laughing as she pulled out sunglasses and hats.

"Are you serious do you think that this will stop these people who know wrestlers from miles away?" America asked holding them up.

"It's worth a shot." Robert replied laughing.

America smiled brightly as she grabbed a black hat and put her pony tail through the opening in the back and grabbed her own sunglasses from her pocketbook and slipped them on.

"Do you think they will realize hey its Spit Fire." America asked as she model her hat and sunglasses.

"Nahh." Robert said laughing as he pulled into the parking lot of the theme park.

He grabbed the other black hat and put it on his head as grabbed his sunglasses then slipped them on. America left her pocket book in the car as he locked it. She grabbed his hand as they walked and waited in line with no one knowing who they were. They got to the ticket booth and America was the one who spoke to get the ticket and the guy's eyes lit up making her growl.

"Shut up if you want to keep your balls." America said with a little smile.

"Yes Ma'am." The guy said handing them the tickets.

She pulled Robert into the park hoping to have a good time for the first time in a long while. Spending most of the day riding rides America who was laughing and smiling so much her cheeks were hurting. They took a break from the rides and grabbed a drink where Robert held her from behind getting some looks from the guys as they were sharing a drink.

"Thank you." America said with a smile.

"For what?" replied Robert as they sat down on a bench.

America smiled brightly as she watched some of the people walk past them giving them a wave.

"Show me that I can still have fun." America said kissing him gently on the lips gently.

"My pleasure." Robert said as they stood up and noticed that Matt, Rebecca, and Sunny were all walking towards them.

America put her hands on her hips as she smiled at her daughter who was asleep.

"What are you guys doing here?" America asked looking at Matt who had his arm over Rebecca shoulder while she was pushing Sunny in the stroller.

"We had a day out and so did you guys it seems even though your hiding." Rebecca said laughing.

America looked at her and took her hat off as she rubbing her hair down while taking her glasses off. Some of the passing people's eyes got big as she smiled brightly at them.

"There no more hiding." America said smiling brightly.

All three of them looked at Robert who shook his head.

'I am not getting mobbed and getting my ass kicked by little kids no more." Robert said holding his hands up in the air making America smile.

"We are leaving anyways Robert what's is it going to hurt?" Rebecca asked looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Matt has got a few autographics asked but mostly people just wave at him." she added.

He looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Dude do you remember the park?" Robert asked looking at Rebecca and America.

Both of them just did a o with their mouths while nodding.

"Good point." America said pointing at him. "Come on guys let's go home." she added.

America grabbed Robert's hand while Matt had his arm around Rebecca's shoulder as she kept on pushing Sunny.

"You guys used my daughter today didn't you?" America asked looking at Matt and Rebecca who were trying not to smile.

"No never." Rebecca said smiling. "But if you look on the internet tonight and find some pictures of all three of us its not our fault." she added.

America busted out laughing as they walked out of the park.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rebecca you are bad." America said taking a bite of her vanilla ice cream.

Rebecca smiled brightly as she said down beside America who turned the lab top to show that there was a picture of Matt, Rebecca, and Sunny already on the net.

"Read the caption." America said rolling the screen down.

"Matt Morgan, his girlfriend Rebecca Cornette, and their daughter having a fun time at the theme park." Rebecca said out loud before busting out laughing.

"See now I have to correct things." America said as she looked Rebecca laughing.

Rebecca lead back against the couch as she ate her vanilla ice cream. America emailed the site and yawned a little bit as she looked at the time on the computer and looked at Rebecca who was smiling and eating.

"Enjoying that are you?" America asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh yea just a little bit to much." Rebecca said laughing.

America shook her head at her friend as she put the lab top on the coffee table and noticed that Sunny had fallen asleep in her swing. She nudged Rebecca's foot making her look and she pointed into the den to see that the guys had fallen asleep making them both laugh.

"Do you want to?" America asked wiggling her eye brows.

"Are you thinking shaving creme and feathers?" Rebecca asked with a very girlie voice.

She nodded as they both got up quietly and ran up stairs laughing. America grabbed the feathers from her bedroom while Rebecca quickly grabbed 2 cans of shaving creme. They each handed each other one of the other things and ran down stairs. America tip toed over to Robert while Rebecca tip toed over to Matt. At the same time the girls put some saving cream in each of the guys hands. America was trying really hard not to laugh as she looked at Rebecca who was laughing a little bit.

"Shut up." America said quitly.

America tickled Robert under his nose which made him slap his face making the shaving creme go all over his face. Rebecca tickled Matt right on the middle of his nose which made him slap his face with shaving creme making Rebecca bite her bottom to keep from laughing. At the same time the girls just put shaving cream on their heads then tickled their noses once more making them put it all over their faces. Very quickly the girls ran into the living room and hide everything so the guys couldn't say anything. America grabbed the lab top along with her bowl of ice cream. Rebecca quickly sat down beside her and they got on the wedding dress site.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Matt sitting up and walking into the living room making the girls look up.

"What in the hell happen to you?" Rebecca asked as she looked up at him.

"Good damn question what happen to me!" Robert said walking into the living room also.

"I don't know we have been here on the lab top and eating ice cream." America said holding her bowl of ice cream up not even takin her eyes off of the computer as she looked through the dresses.

"Uh huh." Matt said walking into the kitchen.

Robert walked into the kitchen as well. After about 10 minutes the guys walked back into the living room and looked at the girls who looked back at them with a sleeply look.

"We didn't do shit to you guys." America said looking striaght up at them.

"Yea ok that is why there is a feather and shaving cream sticking out from under the couch." Matt said leaning down and picking the two cans up along with the feathers.

America and Rebecca looked at each other then took running out the living room. Matt chased them while Robert just stood in the door way so they couldn't go back into the living room. America saw Robert was standing in the door way she stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Aww look at Sunny." America said looking of his shoulder.

Robert turned his head to look at Sunny who was still asleep she went through his legs and took off running up stairs while Rebecca and Matt were running around outside making Max bark. America got to the bathroom and went to close the door but Robert opened the door making her laugh enough harder as he corner in the bathroom.

"What are you going to do Mr. Roode?" America asked looking at him with her little grin.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Robert asked with a little grin.

He walked her into the wall making America look up at him with a little smile. He kissed her gently on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Neither of them heard Matt and Rebecca walk up the stairs.

"Crap." Rebecca said in a whisper. "Let's take Sunny with us to the guest house out back and well let them do something since I ruined it earlier." she added looking at Matt who nodded at her.

They quickly ran and grabbed everything they needed and quietly grabbed Sunny. Rebecca wrote a note saying that she took Sunny to the guest house and to have a good night. America broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile.

"We might want to go back down stairs before they come looking." America said with a smile.

Robert moved out of the way and America jogged down the stairs and saw that Sunny was out of her swing and she looked around and spoted the note on top of the labtop.

_Am,_

_Me and Matt have Sunny don't worry we are in the guest house. We noticed you and Robert in the bathroom making out..Girl sorry about earlier that I stopped you for getting some Canadian in you, please forgive me! But have fun getting some tonight if you need anything sexy check my bedroom and I'm sure you will find enough to pick from. _

_Love, _

_Rebecca. _

America folded the note and put it in her pocket as she walked to the stairs and saw that Robert was now walking down.

"Uh I've got to get something from Rebecca's room then I'm going to take a shower so I'l be a little while." America said with a little smile. "Matt and Rebecca took Sunny because they wanted to spend time with her before they get married." she added.

"Ok I'm going to just surf the web and watch some TV." Robert said kissing her.

America quickly walked to Rebecca's room and walked over to the dresser pulling out each drawer looking for the outfits. She got to the bottom one and smiled brightly as she went through some of them. She pulled out a Chiffon halter style babydoll with a flower applique at the neckline along with the matching g-string that went with it.

"Maybe this time it will work." America said grabbing it as she closed the drawer back.

She quickly walked into the bathroom and saw that her white silk robe was there. She quickly showered and blowed dried her hair and put it up in a sexy way. She put her make up on and looked at the outfit on the counter and let the towel fall and slipped on the g-string. With a little smile America slipped on the top part of it and looked in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"Pray he likes it." America said as she grabbed the robe from the peg and slipped it on.

America grabbed her purfume and put some on and walked out of the bathroom turning the light off. She saw that Robert was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. She slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hey." America said looking at him with a smile.

"He..." Robert said only to stop when she saw what she was wearing.

America kind of blushed a little bit as she leaned against the wall as he got up from the couch and walked over to her. He looked her up and down with a little smile as he locked the front door. Before America could say anything Robert claimed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he felt up her body from her stomach to her chest cupping her breast through her top.

"Stop me now if you don't want this." Robert said breathing heavily as he broke the kiss.

"If you stop Robert I will hurt you." America said pulling him down for another kiss.

He picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist and he walked up the stairs and every time he walked America could feel how much he wanted her through her little g-string. She pushed against him making him groan while making her self moan. It had been a while since America done something like this and she was going to make sure that it was going to be a night that neither of them will forget.

"Come on." America said running to the bed.

Robert grinned his famous evil grin as he started to strip as he walked to the bed. America grinned a little bit as he kissed her lips passionetly and pushing her back against the bed.

"Don't tease." America moaned as Robert kissed her stomach. "AHHHHHH" she added with a moan.

Guest House

"You told her about your baby dolls in your bedroom didn't you?" Matt asked looking down at Rebecca who was rocking Sunny.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rebecca asked raising a eye brow.

"No but make sure you find out which one she wore because I dont want a repeat of having to hear Robert go America wore that one for me. " Matt said laughing.

Rebecca laughed as she put Sunny down in the crib that was in the guest house. She looked at Matt who was looking at Sunny.

"What are you thinking?" Rebecca asked looking at him with a smile.

"What would you say if I wanted to have a kid with you." Matt asked looking at Rebecca who stopped what she was doing and just looked at him. "Please say something." he added.


	18. Chapter 18

Rebecca sighed a little bit and looked at him.

"Matt I need to tell you something and I hope you won't get mad at me." Rebecca said looking around the guest house.

She sat down in the chair of the living room bring her legs up. Matt looked at her with a raised eye brow as leaned down and got on his knees in between Rebecca who was kind of looking scared about what she was about to tell him.

"I have a son." Rebecca said making Matt fall on his ass making him look at her.

"What?" Matt said looking at her trying to figure how to take in all this. "What's name and who is the father?" he added.

Rebecca bit her bottom lip and looked down at him.

"His name is Andreas he is 4 years old and his father is Paul Burchill." Rebecca said looking at him hoping he would say something.

Matt looked at Rebecca then shook his getting up from the floor.

"Why couldn't you have told me?" Matt asked looking at her.

"It wasn't that simple Matt." Rebecca replied standing up hoping he would understand her side.

He ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"How is it not simple enough to say hey I've got a kid is that a problem?" Matt asked looking at her.

"I lost custody of him Matt because I didn't know who his father was until DNA test told me and when Paul found out he took me to court and the court gave him full custody him and I seen him when Paul allows me too." Rebecca replied putting her hands on her hips. "I didnt want to tell you to early and you would leave." she added.

"Well you told me too late." Matt said walking out of the guest house leaving Rebecca alone with Sunny.

Rebecca fell to the floor to her knees and started to cry. She wipped her tears away as she walked over to the crib to make sure that they hadn't woke Sunny up.

"I want my son." Rebecca said rubbing Sunny's head.

She turned around to grab her jacket and put it on. Rebecca looked around the guest house and grabbed Sunny who was still sleeping and put her in ther carrier and walked outside into the warm summer night.

"I wont bother your mom this time come on Sunny." Rebecca said walking through the gate on the side of the house.

She put Sunny in the car the back seat and sat down in the car looking around hoping that Matt would show back up. Rebecca rubbed Sunny's tiny hands only to soon fall asleep her self.

**Next Morning**

"Becca wake up." America said knocking on the window.

Rebecca kind of jumpped when she saw America standing there looking at her in a silk bath robe.

"What in the world are you doing out here in the car? And where is Matt?" America asked as Rebecca opened the door.

Rebecca grabbed the carrier and looked at America who was still wanting for a answer with her questions.

"I told him." Rebecca said as they walked into the house.

"You told him what?" replied America as she closed the door and grabbed the carrier from her.

Robert took Sunny to change her up stairs leaving the girls alone down stairs.

"About Andreas and Paul." Rebecca replied as she sat down on the couch bring her legs up and put them under her. "He asked me about what I would say if he wanted a kid without and i kind of froze for a few minutes then I told him about Andrea and Paul about how things happen and he told me that I told him to late and he left." she added.

"Why didn't you call me?" America asked sitting down on the couch and looked at Rebecca.

"I didn't want to bother you guys Am I mean you guys tried to get it on before and I stopped it. I didnt want that to happen this time again." Rebecca replied as she looked at her.

America just nodded at her as the door bell went off.

"I'll get it." America said getting up from the couch.

She got to the door and opened it to see Matt standing there looking like he had slept all night.

"What do you want?" America asked looking at him.

"You heard?" Matt asked wiping his face.

"Heard would be a understatment. What do you want?" America asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Is Rebecca here?" Matt asked looking down at America who moved out of the way and pointed to the living room.

Matt walked into the living room and saw Rebecca looking down at her hands. She looked up with wide eyes when she noticed him in the living room and looked at America who walked up stairs leaving them alone in the living room.

"Why did you leave?" Rebecca asked looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked sitting down on the coffee table.

"I told you last night Matt I was scared if I told you to early you would leave." Rebecca replied looking at him with sad eyes. "I'm not proud of my past Matt I'll admit but I love my son and I didn't want someone to leave because of him." she added.

Matt sighed as he sat down on the couch and looked at her.

"Rebecca I love you and by god if you have a kid with someone else you have to tell me because I don't want to leave any part of you out of it." Matt said touching her face.

"I was scared Matt I didn't want to tell you and then you fun for the hills like every other man I've dated in my past." Rebecca replied as she noticed America walking down the stairs this time in regular clothes holding Sunny.

Matt kind of laughed a little bit as she looked at him.

"I am not everyone in your past Becca I am your fiancee' the man who is going ot marry you no matter what things you keep from me." Matt replied making Rebecca's eyes light up.

"You want to marry me still?" Rebecca replied looking at him.

"Hell ya. I love you Rebecca." Matt said kissing her lips gently as Robert walked past them and walked into the dining room where America was.

He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek as smiled.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked looking at the labtop screen.

"I think what we need is a vacation." America said looking at him. "I know your going home but me and Rebecca need one we will be back before the taping." she added.

"But." Robert said before America shut him.

She leaned back in the chair and saw that Rebecca and Matt were still talking things over and actually being nice.

"No buts you are going home and I'm going to take them and myself along with Sunny here." America said as she turned back and looked towards the computer screen.

Robert pouted like a little kid making both America and Sunny laugh at him. America went to say something as Rebecca and Matt walked into the room holding hands.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked looking over her shoulder.

"Me, Sunny, you, and Matt are going to get away." America replied looking at her.

"What about Robert?" Matt asked as he opened a pepsi.

"He did just about the same thing but he is going to go home and we will be back either day before or the day of the taping so don't worry Matt." America replied with a smile. "I know that we all have our passports so get them ready because I am booking the flights now." she added.

Matt and Rebecca nod at her.

"Before I go where the hell are we going?" Matt asked looking at America who was smiling.

"Put it like this Matt we are going to the place that Rebecca here has always wanted to go." America replied with a huge smile.

"BAHAMAS!!" Rebecca shouted as she looked at her with a huge smile.

America nodded with a smile as Robert laughed at her.

"I am going to paying for the tickets and the house but Rebecca the only thing I ask of you Rebecca and Matt to buy some food enough for a week." America said looking at her.

"You got it!" Rebecca said hugging her tightly.

Rebeca quickly ran upstairs while Matt followed her leaving Robert downstairs with America and Sunny.

"I'm going to go a head and get the tickets and I'm going to go get the bags packed. Your welcome to help me if you like." America said as she ordered the tickets online.

"I'm going to go a head and head home and I'll see you when you get back." Robert said nodding towards the door.

"Oh ok that is fine ." America said as she looked at him.

She held Sunny in her lap then smiled when Sunny reached for him. Robert picked her up and kissed her face all over making her giggle and squarm in his arms.

"I'll see you guys when you get back." Robert said giving Sunny back to America as she stood up.

"Ok I'll walk you out." America said looking at him.

"No thats fine go get your clothes and stuff packed." Robert said kissing her lips gently before walking out of the house.

America walked to the window and opened the curtain a little bit and saw that Robert was talking to Matt before both of them leaving.

"Come on Sunny let's get you some things to go." America said kissing her daughter's head.

She played with the dark brown hair on her daughter's head as they walked up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe that we are here." Rebecca said as they stepped off the plane.

"Well believe it." America said as she held the baby carrier while she held her own bag on her shoulder. "We are going to have a relaxing time because of the stress that has been on us for a couple of days but me and you for a while." she added.

Matt grabbed the bag from America's shoulder and gave her a wink as they waited in line to get a rental car.

"I need a car that is safe enough for a 4 month old." Rebecca said looking at the lady behind the counter. " If you have a 2008 honda accord sedan that would really be great." she added.

After a few minutes of searching the lady said that she did and everyone side the release papers so all of them could drive. America grabbed the keys from the counter and smiled brightly at Rebecca and Matt as they waited on the guy to bring the car around to the front of the airport.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked smiling. "We aren't staying at a hotel?" she added.

"A hotel? Please I got a nice little spot for us." America replied as they walked outside and tipped the guy.

Matt put all the bags into the trunk of the car while America strapped Sunny into the backseat of the car real good she climbed into the drives seat and looked at Matt and Rebecca as they got into the car. Matt climbed into the backseat while Rebecca climbed into the front.

"Ok guys let's go." America said smiling.

After about 45 minutes of driving America pulled into a little road area then smiled brightly as they reached Luxury Golf Course Villa drive way. America was thankful that Rebecca had fallen asleep while she pulled into the drive way.

"Think she will freak?" America asked looking at Matt as she put the car in park.

"Freak?" Matt asked looking out the window. "That will be a understatment." he added.

America laughed a little bit as she turned the car off. She shook Rebecca who looked at her.

"We are here babysis." America said getting out of the car.

Rebecca turned to the side and looked out the window with bug eyes. America laughed as she pulled her daughter's carrier out of the back seat while Matt was getting the bags out.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca asked as she closed the door to the car.

"This is our home for the next." America said grabbed her bag as she unlocked the door.

America walked into the house first and smiled as she was met the cool air of the AC that was on. Rebecca walked into the house and started to look around. Matt stood beside the door and laughed at her.

"Remind me when we get married not to take her someplace like this." Matt said laughing.

"Don't worry." America said as she closed the door behind them.

America walked into the living room and put the sleeping Sunny on the couch and sat down a little bit before hearing a splash of water.

"She found the pool." Matt said laughing.

America got up from the couch and walked out into the back yard and saw that Rebecca was swimming in the pool fully clothed.

"Becca why couldn't you have just waited?" America asked laughing.

"Because I saw it and went Pool and jumped in." Rebecca replied as she climbed out of the pool laughing.

Matt shook his head as he walked back into the house into the living room to watch Sunny. America looked at him then looked at Rebecca who was watching him also.

"He'd be a great dad." America said with a smile.

"No doubt." Rebecca replied as they walked into the house.

Rebecca grabbed her bag and quickly ran up stairs looking for a bathroom. After about 20 minutes Rebecca walked back down the stairs wearing a pair of black and pink shorts with a pink and black hatler top.

"Rebecca we need to get some food." Matt said walking up behind her and kissing her while holding her from behind.

"Ok where am I going?" Rebecca asked looking at America who was feeding Sunny.

"I would say go to town which you follow the drive to the end of the street and turn left and you keep going until you hit town." America said as she threw the keys to Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed her pocket book and walked out of the house with Matt behind her. America waved at them as she walked around the house feeding Sunny. After about 20 minutes America was burping Sunny who was giggling and smiling at her mom.

"I love you." America said kissing her daughter's forhead.

America changed her daughter into a nice and clean diaper. She walked out onto the deck and sat down in the chair and watched the sun go down. She held Sunny up sitting on the lap leaning against her mom's chest.

"You know Sunny the reason I named you Sunny because the moment I saw you I thought about you as a light of my life." America told her daughter kissing her daughter's deep brown hair.

Sunny started like move around making America hold her daughter's body so she couldn't fall. America moved some hair out of her eyes then looked at the sun set and smiled. She got up from the chair and put her daughter on her hip as she walked back into the house closing the doors to the patios. Right as she went to go up stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Who could this me." America asked looking at Sunny who was looking at her mom like she was nuts.

America opened the door alittle bit and looked around the door.

"What? How? I didn't tell you." America said opening the door wider while looking at Robert who was standing there. "Plus I told you to go home." she added.

"What am I going to go home to?" Robert asked looking at her. "I talked to my family and they said that it was ok and they were glad that I was chasing my fiancee'" he added.

America laughed a little bit as she moved out of the way letting him into the house.

"Where is Matt and Rebecca?" Robert asked looking at as she put Sunny back into the carrier.

"Getting some food." America said with a smile.

She turned around and took off running to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Robert deepened the kiss as he held onto her as America broke the kiss and looked at him.

"It's only been 2 days apart and it feels like months." America said as she was put back onto the floor.

"I know." Robert replied as he held onto her from behind as she looked at Sunny who was watching them. Robert made a face at Sunny who repeated it right back a little bit making America laugh a little bit.

America walked out of his arms and sat down on the couch beside the carrier as she grabbed a toy and gave it to Sunny as she gave her pasie. Robert picked her up making America smile as she heard the door open and saw that Matt and Rebecca were walking in with bags full of food.

"I was going to ask who was here but now I see." Matt said laughing.

America smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen and started to put things up. After about 20 minutes everything was put up while Matt and Robert where playing with Sunny in the sitting room. America and Rebecca stood in the door way of the room and looked at them.

"They are going to be great fathers." America said putting her chin on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Matt might not have to way to long for his own." Rebecca replied making America look at her. "Tonight when they go to sleep I am going to go to the other bedroom down here and do a test to see." she added.

"Ok I'll be there." America said smiling.

Rebecca hugged her as they walked into the room while the guys looked up. Matt sat down on the couch and pulled Rebecca into his lap making laugh. Robert kept playing with Sunny on the floor. America bent down on the floor and looked at Robert then back at Sunny who was giggling at her mom and the guy who was playing with her.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" America asked laughing. "I'm making Salad." she added laughing.

"No choices?" Matt asked looking at her.

"Nope." America said laughing.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing making Sunny laugh as well. Robert leaned over and kissed America on the lips gently as she deepened it.

"So you guys want to come up for air?" Rebecca asked holding onto Matt's hands who were holding her around her waist.

"Nope." America said breaking the kiss laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**I got my muse back!!**

"Turn over." Robert said to America as she flipped over on her back so he could rub some sunblock on her stomach and legs and upper arms. "There." he added.

America gave him a smile as she watched Rebecca with Sunny in shallow end of the swimming pool. Matt was working out in the gym while the rest where outside.

"Does your man always train?" America asked looking at Rebecca who was holding onto Sunny who was splashing around in the water.

"Pretty much but since he has been doing it since 8 am this morning which means he has a match." Rebecca replied as she handed Sunny to Robert as she got out of the pool.

America nodded at her reply then looked at Robert who took Sunny back into the house. Rebecca laid down in the chair beside America who was smiling.

"When do you want to meet up down here tonight?" America asked only so Rebecca could hear.

"About 12." Rebecca replied as she took sip of her sprite.

She nodded at her as she stood up from the chair and walked around the pool. Rebecca got up and walked over to the other side of the pool to where America was standing looking out at ocean. America looked at her with a smile as she gave her a hug. Rebecca held onto her friend as they both looked out into the ocean that to them was full of dreams but some of there would be out of reach either of them.

"Do you think I'll be happy?" America asked looking at her.

"Happy with Robert?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

America nodded her head as she turned around and walked around the pool.

"Very much." Rebecca replied with a little smile. "You guys are crazy about each other I dont know when either of you guys will admit it but you guys love each other." she added.

"Love? Becca that kind of going to far isn't it? I mean come on." America said looking at her.

"Who knows how things will work out Am." Rebecca said as she finished her bikini top.

America just looked at her as they walked into the house and saw that Robert had started cooking some steaks on the inside grill. Both America and Rebecca slipped on their shorts as they walked into the kitchen. Matt walked down the stairs wiping his face with a towel.

"Enjoy you workout baby?" Rebecca asked talking a sip of her bottle water.

"Yea and I'm sure I can get a better one later tonight." Matt said wiggling his eye brows making Rebecca smile brightly and blush.

America put her hands over her ears as she walked by the couple making them laugh. Rebecca laughed as she walked behind America who was in the living room looking through the DVDs that where there. Right as America stood up with a movie the front door flew open making both of the girls jump and scream.

"What the hell? Don't you jackasses know how to knock?" America asked putting her hands on her hips. "How the hell did you know that we were here?" she added.

Kevin and Joe looked at each other then looked at her with a smile.

"MATT!" shouted America looking towards the kitchen. "I am going to kill you this was suppose to be the 3 of us but Robert showed up and now these two great!" she added.

Matt and Robert walked into the hallway and saw Robert and Joe who were standing there with their bags.

"Oh no." America said looking at them. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you guys say here no!" she added.

"Come on Am I'm sorry about being a jackass I will keep my nose out of please." Joe said looking at her.

"Go home Joe go home to Jesse!" America said looking at him. "As for you Kevin go somewhere just not here." she added.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other and took off running up stairs like a bunch of teenage boys.

"DID YOU GUYS NOT HEAR ME?!" shouted America as she stood on the bottom step. "I SAID NO!!" she added.

"Give up already America they are men they don't listen." Rebecca said looking at her.

America nodded in agreement as she closed the front door and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and covered her face while Rebecca looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

"Some vacation huh?" America said pulling her knees up onto the couch. "I just wanted to be here for us but then people shows up." she added.

Rebecca went to say something but then noticed that Robert was walking out of the house with his bags.

"Hold I'm going to be right back." Rebecca said quickly going after Robert.

She ran out the front door and looked around and saw Robert getting into his rental.

"And where in the hell are you going?" Rebecca asked looking at him.

"With that outburst she just did Becca she doesn't want me here." Robert said closing the trunk.

Rebecca shook her head then looked at him.

"She was mad at them just walking into the house like that Robert." Rebecca replied looking at him. "Please don't leave Robert because if you do then you'll just make her upset even more and I dont want to have to deal with what." she added.

"So what your saying is." Robert said looking at the ground then back up at her. "You don't want her to deal with her." she added.

"God you men are so damn stubborn and plus I just want to slap the both of you because you guys are falling in love with each other but you dont have the guts nor the balls to say shit about anything." Rebecca said walking away from him leaving him at the car. "If you want to stay the stay but if you don't I think yo would want to come back around." she added.

Rebecca walked into the house and closed the door and walked into the kitchen and saw that Joe was now cooking the steaks while Kevin was drinking a beer.

"Go right a head and make yourselves at home." Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"We are thank you." Joe said as he flipped a steak.

America stood from the couch and picked up her daughter from the play pin and walked into the kitchen where she saw all the guys expect for Robert.

"As anyone seen Robert?" America asked putting Sunny in the baby walker.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at each other while America stood there looking at them.

"Well?" America asked looking at them.

"I am here." Robert said speaking up so the guys sighed a little bit.

America smiled at him and nodded as Sunny started to walk with the help the baby walker. Rebecca smiled as she held onto Matt as he kissed her head.

"Where did you go?" America asked looking at him.

"I had to get something from the car." Robert said walking over to her.

"Okie dokie." America replied as she walked over to the table and sat down in a chair as the rest of the guys went to cook.

Right after she sat down the doorbell went off making her groan.

"Who the hell now?" America asked as she got up from the chair.

She jogged towards the door and opened the door and stopped right dead in her tracks.

"Ok what the hell do you want?" America said looking at Charles who was standing there. "Better yet how the hell did you find me?" she added.

"Do you know its wrong to leave the country when your suppose to go to court about Sunny?" Charles asked looking at her.

America growled a little bit as she stood in the door way of the house.

"Still answer my question." America said looking at him.

"I'm here to tell you that as of tonight Sunny is mine." Charles said trying to get into the house.

"Excuse me?" America said looking at him. "Where are the papers that says she is your Charles?" she added.

"I dont have them with me." Charles said trying to act like he forgot them.

America rolled her eyes at him and looked at him.

"Charles get in your cab with your fake ass shit and get the hell away from my daughter until the courts tells me to hand her over to you I will then but until then get the hell away." America said sounding very pissed off.

"Be ready America because I am going to take my daughter away from you." Charles said looking at her.

Right as he said that the door went the rest of the way open and Robert stood beside America putting his arm around her shoulders looking at him.

"I believe she said get the hell away." Robert said looking at him.

"Oh look its your boy toy Am." Charles said laughing.

"Go fuck yourself." America said looking at him.

"We've already done that and it resulted in a bastard child." Charles said with a smile.

Before America could react Robert already jumped at him tackling him to the ground.

"Guys!" America shouted.

Joe and Kevin ran out of the house trying to pull away from each other. Robert was breathing heavily while Charles was breathing heavily with a bloody nose.

"Cool your damn jets!" America said getting in between them while the guys where holding them.

"Why the hell do you want to take her away from her mother when your sorry mexican ass didn't want her when she was born?!" Robert shouted trying to get out of the grip of Kevin. "I am going to adopt her when all this shit your doing is over and then she will realize who her father is and who her sperm donor was!" he added.

America stood there on the side with wide eyes while Charles looked at him with a pissed off on his face.

"I want her Robert because it will get her away from this two bit slut of a mother!" Charles said looking at him with a pissed off look.

"Two bit slut?" Joe asked looking at him.

"She slept with everyone on the TNA roster when she couldn't get with you Joe isn't that right America. You wanted Joe so badly and when you found out he was married you just let lose and slept with everyone!" Charles shouted at her.

America looked like she was ready to spit nails when she looked at him.

"You see Charles Ashenoff that is where your Mexican ass is wrong!" America shouted at him. "I never in my life wanted to be with Joe ever in a romantic way I'd sleep with him if given a chance but I would never ever break up his marriage to Jesse. I always turned your ass down and I slipped up once and I got a daughter Charles and I am thankful for her but I am not happy about who her father is. Now go the hell away!" she added.

Joe pushed Charles towards the cab while Kevin pushed Robert towards the house. America walked into the house while Rebecca looked at them as she shook her head.

"I am going to make sure the court knows what type of man he is because I will never ever let him take my daughter away from me." America said as she walked over to the baby walker and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I am going to make sure that daddy never takes you baby." shea dded with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

"Marry me tonight." Robert said looking at the back of America as she was talking to her daughter.

America stood up and turned around to look at him with a crazy face.

"What?" America said looking at her.

"Marry me tonight." Robert said once more while the rest of the gang looked at them to see what would happen.

"Your out of your mind." America said looking at him.

"America Nicole Knight I am not out of my mind." Robert said looking at her as he used her full name. "I want to marry you tonight." he added.

America shook her head as she walked away from not wanting to hear what he was saying.

"Go get her." Joe said nodding towards her.

Robert didn't have to be told again he followed her out onto the patio where she was looking at the ocean.

"America I want to marry you tonight because I love you and I want to be with you rather you want to hear it or not." Robert said as he held onto her from behind. "I am not doing this because of what just happen I am doing this because I would know that everyone would want you but they couldn't have you." he added.

"Ok."America said looking at him. "I'll marry you but I don't a dress to do it in." she added.

"Yes you do." Rebecca said walking out onto the patio. "I brought one because he told me to." she added with a smile.

America shook her head a little bit with a smile.

"The preacher is already waiting." Kevin said with kind of a cocky grin.

"Everyone knew about this!" America said looking at them while pouting like a 3 year old.

Rebecca grabbed her arm as she pulled her inside. America grabbed Sunny and walked up stairs with Rebecca who was leading the way to the dress. They walked into Rebecca's bedroom of the house. Rebecca walked over the closet and pulled a lace spaghetti strapped gown that had a green piece around it's waist. America walked over to the dress and touched it gently.

"Oh my." America said covering her mouth with her free hand. "This is oh my good wow." she added laughing.

America touched the fabric and looked at Rebecca who was laughing at her.

"Come on let's get you into this thing before Robert thinks you changed your mind." Rebecca said smiling.

America handed Sunny to Rebecca as she walked into the bathroom to change into the dress. After 10 minutes America walked out the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Wow." Rebecca said as she put a little pink bow in Sunny's deep brown hair.

America smiled brightly as Rebecca walked out of the room to give Sunny to one of the guys to hold whie Rebecca did America's hair. America walked over to the full length mirror and looked at the dress and smiled brightly.

"I love you momma." America whispered as looked around the room.

Rebecca came back to the room and looked at America who was already putting her hair up in a french braid. It took only 10 minutes as Rebecca got dressed her self. America put on very little make up as she put her shoes on. America looked at Rebecca who was wearing a white sundress and a hair of white heels.

"Come let's get you married." Rebecca said opening the door.

She told America to stay in the room as she ran and told the guys that she was ready. America looked at her as she walked down the hallway with her with a smile on her face.

"Ok is this shit a joke because if it is I'll turn around and go back to the room." America said looking at Rebecca.

"Woman it's not a joke." Rebecca replied as they walked down the stairs.

America saw that Robert had changed into a nice black suit making her smile brightly as they walked out onto the patio. Rebecca walked ahead as America walked out of the room making everyone of the guys drool just about as she walked out. America laughed a little bit as she noticed that Sunny was being held by Matt. She was so tiny in his arms making him look like a gaint compaired to her.

"I am glad to see this is actually happning." The preacher said smiling.

After about 20 minutes the wedding was over. America grabbed Robert and kissed him on the lips. Everyone cheered loudly as they broke apart with a smile on their faces.

"Everyone I want you to welcome the first ever Mr. and Mrs. Robert Roode." The preacher said smiling.

America and Robert kind of posed while America grabbed Sunny from Matt. Sunny reached for Robert making America smile as she kissed her cheek making her giggle.

"One happy family." Kevin said as they all walked into the house.

America smiled brightly as she held her daughter as they all walked into the living room. Joe kissed America's cheek with a smile.

"We are going to be taking your daughter." Matt said taking Sunny from America who was sitting on the couch.

"What for?" America asked looking at him.

"Wedding night duh." Rebecca said smiling brightly.

Robert walked into the living room with a beer in his hand while Joe and Kevin where walking behind him with one of their own. America smiled brightly as she stood up from the couch and took her heels off on the floor.

"All of are going to be sleeping down here which means the upper room is yours." Rebecca said taking Sunny away from Matt.

"Ok." Amercia said with a little smile.

Robert walked up to America and kissed her gently on the lips. America got a taste of the beer and she put her arm around his neck and deepened it until they heard throats clearing make them break apart making her blush and smile.

"Miss drinking much?" asked Rebecca who was smiling at her.

"Oh yes." America said laughing. "When she is done breast freeding I am going to drink a whole six pack." she added laughing.

Rebecca busted out laughing while all the guys just chuckled at her. America grabbed Robert's hand as America looked Rebecca who was talking to Matt about something.

"Excuse me guys but im going to steal my sister." America said kissing Robert's cheek as she grabbed Rebecca's hand as Matt grabbed Sunny from her.

They quickly ran up the stairs leaving the guys alone with Sunny downstairs. America walked into the bedroom first leading the way while Rebecca closed the door.

"What?" Rebecca asked looking at her.

"I want to know if this looks good." America said grabbing her bag from the closet.

America pulled out a white sexy halter top with applique and matching open side skirt with applique onto the bed making Rebecca smile.

"I like it and it looks pretty damn good." Rebecca replied touching the outfit that was on the bed. "Do you have a thong or g-string for it?" she added.

"Yea I do." America said smiling.

She pulled out the white g-string and smiled brightly as she unzipped her wedding dress and took it off and put it on the hanger and hung it up in the bag once more. Rebecca laughed as she ran quickly to her room and ran back into America's room holding some hair things and make up.

"I am going to make sure you look really hot tonight." Rebecca said smiling.

"Ok then." America said slipping on the white g-string.

America quickly grabbed the top puting it on and tied it around the back of her neck. After getting it tight she grabbed the skirt bottom and put it on her hips.

"You look good." Rebecca said laughing as they walked into the bathroom.

Rebecca grabbed the brush and took America's french braid down. She brushed her so it was straight then curled the ends of her hair straight. America moved around a little bit and smiled as Rebecca did her make-up kind of dark and kind of light at the same time.

"There." Rebecca said putting her things back in their bags. "Yes I'll get him." she added with a smile.

America looked at her with a smile as they both walked out of the bathroom. Rebecca walked out of the bedroom while America walked over to bed and sat down on the bed. Rebecca quickly grabbed some night clothes from her bedroom for her and matt while she grabbed the bags of Kevin and Joe as she went by their rooms.

"Yo Robert." Rebecca said putting everything down by the living room door frame.

"What?" Robert asked looking at her.

"Go upstairs." replied Rebecca as she took his beer and smiled. "You won't need this." she added as she took a sip.

Robert smiled as he jogged up the stairs to the bedroom. America looked up with a huge smile on her face as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Mr. Roode." America said crossing her legs.

"Hello Mrs.Roode." replied Robert as he closed the door and locked it.

America stood up from the bed and walked over to him and slipped his jacket off and walked behind him and smiled.

"Tonight is our wedding night and I will make sure that you and I enjoy it." America whispered in his then nibbled on his earlob.

"Oh I will." Robert said turning around and pushed her against the door and kissed her lips passionetly.

America wrapped her arms his neck and deepened the kiss. Meanwhile downstairs Rebecca held out ear plugs and smiled.

"Trust me." Rebecca said putting them in her ears as her Matt walked out of the house to the back yard.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't beleive that week past by so fast." America said as she slipped her pinstripped skirt on.

"I can you guys fucked just about the rest of the week actually." Rebecca replied laughing.

America threw her shirt at her as she slipped her bra on. She grabbed the black button up shirt and put it on and tied it just about in the middle of her chest. Rebecca threw her black hat at her and smiled brightly as America slipped it on. Sunny looked at her mom and started to laugh and coo. Traci was holding onto the 4 month old with a smile on her face.

"Your mom is about to turn into a evil witch." America said laughing.

America walked out of the locker room with Rebecca beside her. She looked around the hallway and smiled when she saw that most of the guys where already waiting for her at the bottom of the tunnel.

"Hey." America said walking up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Booker said smiling at her.

Robert grabbed her hand pulling her to him with a smile on his face. America kissed his lips gently then smiled brightly as she broke it.

"Yep newly weds." Booker said laughing.

"Shhh." America said laughing.

**Impact**

Roode and Rhino to begin. Shoulder block and a clothesline by Rhino and a cover for 1.Arm bar, tag to Cage and he chops away at Roode.

"Come on Robert!" Spit Fire said hitting the mat.

A spin kick by Cage connects and he covers for 2. Knees by Roode, rights and a tag to Booker. Chops by Cage, an Irish whip, reversal and a boot by Cage. 2nd rope uppercut connects, but Booker battles back as they go to the corner, Cage clears out Roode but takes a side kick from Booker. Spit Fire checked on on Robert Roode as she watched the match. Booker with mounted rights, holds Cage and boots from Roode. He chokes out Cage. Cage slowly battles back, eye poke by Roode and a tag to Booker. Double suplex on Cage, side kick by Booker and a cover for 2. Knees to Cage, tag to Roode and he delivers boots to Cage. To the corner, back elbow by Cage and as he tries a tornado DDT he is tossed off.

"Come on end this mathc now!!" shouted Spit Fire as she hit the mat trying to get Roode to get up.

Cage avoids the northern lariat, inverted DDT by Cage and both them are down. Tags to Rhino and Booker, flying clothesline by Rhino. To the corner, a whip and a corner spear. Spinebuster by Rhino gets 2 as Roode makes the save. Cage and he battle, to the apron, boots to Roode and then a plancha by Cage. Knees by Booker, misses the ax kick…GORE by Rhino!

"BOOKER COME ON!" shouted Spit Fire sounding very upset.

Rhino covered Booker almost got the 3 count when Team 3D ran into the room ending it in a DQ making Spit Fire cheer and smile. The crowd started to boo loudly but they turned to cheers as AJ Styles came out getting the ring cleared. He did his speech while Spit Fire was checking on Roode on the ramp.

"I have watch you guys beat AJ up week after week like a drag queen at a race track but he keeps getting back up. Your right Aj you will face Tomko tonight and you won't have to worry about those jerks because tonight the speical ring inforcer!" Jim Cornette said making Spit Fire growl.

Backstage

"Your a good heel." Booker said looking at her.

"On the Indy stream I am the biggest heel and I do it great." America replied as she kind of jogged in place. "Sorry I'm having to get my legs use to me having to run towards the ramp while you and Robert and the Kong part." she added.

"3 parts?" Booker asked looking at as they all walked down the hallway.

"Yea they want more ratings from the knockouts so I'm getting shocked 3 times." America replied as she looked around the hallway and felt Robert grab her ass.

America smiled as she got to the locker room for the womens and waved at them as she walked in and saw Traci and Gail where playing around with Sunny.

"Can I have her?" Traci asked with a smile.

"No she is mine." America said laughing.

After about 20 minutes and 2 matches later America was standing at the bottom of the tunnel watching the open challenge on to the TV. America sighed a little bit and yawned as she put on her bitch face.

"Go." said a stage manger.

Impact

"There is Spit Fire." Mike said as the camera showed her coming down the ramp.

Spit Fire slid into the ring with a chair and smacked Kong in the head many times making her fall backwards. She threw the chair down to the mat with a very pissed off look on her face as she got out of the ring and quickly chased Raisha Saeed and snatched the knockout's championship from her.

"What is she doing?" Mike said as Spit Fire rolled into the ring and kicked Kong in the head.

She held the belt in the air making the crowd boo loudly as she threw the belt down on Kong and got out of the ring and walked backwards to the back with a huge smile on her face.

Backstage

America walked down the tunnel and was met by Robert who pulled her to him and pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips passionetly making America a little bit shocked but kissed back. After a few seconds of kissing Robert broke the kiss while she was breathing heavily.

"What brought that on?" America asked looking at him with a smile. "Not that I mind or anothing." she added.

"You being a total bitch out there without me being there turns me on." Robert replied making America laugh and smile.

America smiled brightly as she grabbed his hand and walked to his locker room and shut the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked looking at her.

"Oh just killing some time." America said sitting down on his lap and kissing his lips hard.

She grind against his lap making him groan as he grinded against hers as well. America nibbled on his bottom lip and smiled as she stood up and slipped her panties of leaving her skirt on.

"Do you want to have some fun?" America asked as she threw the panties down on the floor as she rubbing the front of his tights. "I would say so." she added with a smile.

Robert growled a little bit as he pulled her back to his lap and kissed her on the lips hard.

"We are about to burn some times." Robert said with a growl.

"Shut up talking and do it!" America said with a smile.

**Impact**

"What in the hell is she doing here!" shouted Mike as Spit Fire walked out of the tunnel and stood on the ramp.

Kevin turned around and told her to stay as she started walking down the ramp. Spit Fire stopped in the middle of the ramp and pointed to the other side of the ring making Kevin turn around and she took off running down the ramp only to get caught by Kevin Nash making the crowd cheer loudly as Spit Fire tried to get away from him.

"Haha she isn't doing anything." Mike said looking at Don.

"Spit Fire is well living up to her name having a fit while Nash is holding her so she isn't touching the ground." Don replied as the camera showed Spit Fire trying to get away from him but it wasn't work.

Right then Robert Roode and Booker T came out to interfere but Kevin left Spit Fire go and tried to keep them at bay. AJ picked up the win making Spit Fire scream then kind of run out of the way as Rhino and Cage ran out to the ring soon following them Team 3D and LAX having everyone go at it. The crowd busted out into cheers as Samoa Joe ran to get invovled as well.

"The world Champion is out of here and is ready to take out some people." Mike said looking at the ring.

Booker was held by Samoa while Kevin Nash was getting ready to swing. Spit Fire grabbed Booker's ankle and pulled with all her might making him move and Joe got hit in the arm at the last minute making him fall. Spit Fire grined evilly as she checked on Robert and Booker T along with Team 3D.

"WE ARE THE BEST!" shouted Spit Fire as the crowd booed loudly.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you ready?" Robert asked as he walked into the bedroom.

America smiled as she put her short sleeve jacket on over the top of the halter dress. Robert smiled back as he walked out of the bedroom to the nursey to grab Sunny who was already growing very close to him.

"I'm ready now." America said walking up to the door.

"So are we aren't we hun." Robert said picking up the baby bag. "We are taking her to Matt and Rebecca's house?" he added.

America nodded at him as they walked down the stairs. Rebecca and Matt moved in together while America moved into Robert's house but they kept her house so they could say down in Florida when needed.

"I want this day to be over with so I can have my daughter without having to worry if her father trying to take her." America said taking Sunny from his arms.

"Don't worry her father wont come take her away period but her daddy might take her from you." Robert said as he kissed Sunny's cheeks over and over making her laugh in her mom's arms.

America laughed at him then kissed her daughter's cheek as they walked out of the house. Robert grabbed the key's to America's honda as America stood by the door and looked at him.

"Your driving today." America said looking at him with a smile as the doors unlocked.

"Ok fine by me." Robert said as America put Sunny into the carrier in the backseat.

She made sure she was strapped in real good before closing the door. America turned and looked at Robert who was just about to get into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" America asked looking at him.

"Yes for the millionth time Am I love you and I love Sunny." Robert said kissing her lips gently. "Now stop worring about things let's get this little angel to her god mother and let's go to court and show this judge that Sunny belongs with her mother and me." he added.

America kissed him on the lips before walking around the front of the car and got into the passenger side. Robert got into the car and looked at her as he turned the car on. America grabbed her pocket book from the floor and looked threw it and grabbed her tic tacs and smiled at him.

"Let's go." Robert said pulling out of the drive way.

After about 20 minutes of driving Robert pulled the honda into Matt's drive way where Rebecca was waiting with a smile on her face. America got out and walked over to the drive side back side door and opened as Rebecca walked towards the car.

"Hey Robert." Rebecca said smiling. "Good luck." she added.

America smiled as she held the carrier and handed it to Rebecca who put the diaper bag on her shoulder adn smiled brightly.

"Ok I'll be back after court is over and get her." America said kissing her daughter.

"That's fine Matt and me are going to take her out to the park and maybe to the beach." Rebecca said smiling.

"Ok have fun." America said getting back into the car.

Robert waved at Rebecca as they pulled out of the drive way. America looked back at her best friend and daughter as they walked into the house.

"Turn around baby." Robert said grabbing her hand. "She will be there when we get back I promise." he added.

America turned around and looked at him before sighing. Today was going to be a long day for both of them and America was ready to just go on the run with her daughter to keep her with her.

**Court**

"We are here to see who should have full custody of Sunny Marie Knight." Mark(Charle's lawyer) said while America looked at him nervous. "Mrs.Roode here didn't know who the father of Sunny was at the time she was born. They had to do a DNA test 4 months into her life to find out who the father was." he added.

America looked at him then looked over at Robert who was sitting behind her.

"We happen to believe that Sunny would be better off with her father Charles Ashenoff my client and his wife Sandy because they are able to give her the life that she needs." Mark said looking at the Judge then looking at Charles and Sandy. "We have these pictures of Mrs.Roode when she was pregnant with Sunny at 3 different parites 3 different nights." he added as he grabbed the pictures from his folder that was on the table.

He handed them to the judge while America looked scared she couldn't say anything about those pictures.

"Those pictures are from when Mrs. Roode was 2 months pregnant with Sunny at the time those pictures where taken." Mark said looking at America who had her hands on the table looking at him. "Would you mind if I asked her a question?" he added.

The judge nodded at him to ask her the question while America sat up straight and looked up at him.

"Mrs. Roode where you pregnant in those pictures?" Mark asked looking at her as he handed her the pictures.

America looked the pictures over then looked up at him.

"Yes sir I was but I didn't know I was pregnant at the time." America replied looking at him.

"How could you have not known you were pregnant?" Mark asked looking at her. "You didn't have morning sickness, you were eating all the time, you were tired the normal signs of you being pregnant?" he added.

"I didn't have morning sickness but one day and as for eating I didn't start eating until after I found I was pregnant." America said looking at him.

"Was it true that you didn't know who her father was?" Mark asked making America close her eyes. "That it could have been my client or his co-worker." he added.

"Yes sir at the time I wasn't sure because I slept with Charles when I was drunk but his friend Marco was my boyfriend at the time so I think I can say that I didn't know who the father was." America said looking at him.

Mark smiled at her then turned back and looked at the judge.

"You see she slept with two men who are friends and when they were told they could be the father I'm sure both of them were happy to know that they might have a child with her." Mark said as he held the DNA test results up. "The DNA test said that my client was the father and Mrs. Roode here told him after 4 months of being born. That isn't something that any woman should do." he added.

America looked down at her hands then over at lawyer who was looking up at him.

"I have come in contact with some information from people who would like to remain unknown to the court becuase of the personal information that I am about to give you." Mark said looking through the folders. "Mrs. Roode was into hard drugs when she was pregnant with Sunny. She did cocain, weed, and injected a few things as well." he added.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!" shouted America standing up from the chair.

"Sit down Mrs.Roode you will get your chance to explain everything but if you do another bust out like that I will make sure you are held in conept." The Judge said looking at her.

America growled loudly as she looked at Robert then at Charles who was smiling at her making realize he got what he wanted about making her do a out burst that would make her look bad.

"Do you think that a child should be with someone like her?" Mark asked pointing at her. "She is a former druggie and a woman who went through a depression because my client didn't want her." he added.

Right his comment America's eyes got big and looked at Charles and Sandy who were talking. She wanted to get up and walk over there and smack the crap out of the both of them but kept her cool and held her first so tight that they were turning white.

"Do you really believe that she should be allowed to have the custody of a child in her care when she is a woman who can't take of her self let alone take care of a child." Mark said as he walked back other to his table.

The judge looked over the paper work that was given to him by Charles lawyer then looked at Thomas Jones America's lawyer who was looking over some paper work as well.

"Mr. Jones are you ready to state your case?" The judge asked looking at him.

Thomas looked at America who looked like she was ready to cry.

"I would like to take a recess for tomorow morning." Thomas said while the judge looked at him.

"Ok we will take a recess as a request of Mr.Jones we will come back 10:30 tomorow morning." The judge said as he hit the malet.

America got up from the chair and looked at Charles and Sandy before walking out.

"Charles I hope you are happy for telling lies in a court because you know damn well that I never wanted you in a sexual or romaticly way. You are the worlds sorry son of a bitch! I am going to make sure the judge knows what type of man you really are because you made your lawyer sugar coat it." America said looking at him like she could hurt him. "Those pictures Charles i know where you got those things from and for the drugs you might want to tell your lawyer it was you who did those things while my ass tried to get you to stop! So take your shit and get ready for a fight because I am a mother to my daughter but I am a fighter for her so get ready Charles and Sandy because tomorow is my turn and I'm not going down without a fight." she added walking out of the court room.

Robert looked at Charles and Sandy before following his new bride out of the court room. America walked out of the court house and leaned againt the wall crying. Robert walked out and walked over to her and held onto tightly while she was crying.

"I am going to lose my baby." America said holding onto him tightly putting her arms around his neck.

"No you aren't baby because we get our chance in the morning." Robert said kissing her cheek gently. "Sunny isn't going anywhere." he added.

America wiped the tears away from her cheeks and sighs as they walked to the car holding hands. They saw fans running towards them.

"Kill me please." America said as she got into the car quick.

Robert turned around and saw a few people.

"Guys today has not been so good for me and my wife so if you wouldn't mind we have to get going to go get our daughter and next time you guys see us we will give you guys a photo and autorgraph." Robert said as they nodded at him which kind of shocked him.

He got into the car while and was soon going down the street. America put her head in her hands and covered her face trying to hide the fact that she was scared out of her mind of losing her daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

It was another day in court and America was hoping it was the last time she would have to be here and have to look at her ex best friend trying to take her daughter away. America looked at Thomas her lawyer who was reading over some paper work before the court was to get started.

"I want to do this." America said looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Thomas asked looking at her.

"I want to tell the judge myself what type of man Charles Ashenoff really is." America said looking at him.

"Are you saying that you want to be your own lawyer?" Thomas asked with a smile on his fac.e

America nodded at him as he give her a warm smile and nodded at her. The judge came out and everyone stood up and the judge sat down after a few minutes he told them to seat down.

"Mr.Jones are you ready?" The judge asked looking at him.

"Well my client has wished to be her own lawyer and she is aware of what might happen." Thomas said smiling.

America stood up from the chair and looked around before swallowing hard then shook her head as she moved around the table.

"I am sure that normally people don't do this but I am going to tell you first hand what it was like to be friends with Charles Ashenoff the father of my daughter." America said pointing at him. "We were the best friends up until the time I found out that I was pregnant with my daughter. When I told him I was pregnant right off the bat he would say no its not mine no there is no way that she was his." she added.

She walked over to her table and pulled out a picture of Sunny and handed it to the judge.

"When she was born she looked just like him I knew who her father was and he wanted a DNA test and correction if I may I told him 3 hours after she was born that she was here and he was the father but he wanted a blood test but I didn't have the money to get one at the time." America said looking at him. "I saved up money for 4 months to get one and that is when he found that she was his after 4 months becuase I couldn't afford to get one when she was born. I was a single mom trying to raise a child when I'm on the road." she added.

America smiled at Robert who was smiling at her.

"I know that coming from me things might sound crazy or unclear but to me Charles Ashenoff was a great friend but until he got drunk or did the drugs that he done he was a totally different person. I will admit I did drank when I was younger but I never touched a single sip when I was pregnant with my daughter." America said looking at Charles wanting to smack him. "I will admit I did things I shouldn't have done when I was younger becuase of the people around me but never once during or after my daughter was born I never touched anything do to do with drugs period." she added.

The judge looked at America then back at Charles and Sandy who were talking. America looked at Charles shaking her head then looked at Sandy.

"I know that I might not be idle perfect soccer mom that people want these days. I am wrestler and I am damn proud that I am doing what I love to do. I have a wonderful husband who loves my daughter like she was his own since the day he met her." America said pointing at Robert who nod at the judge. "We live in Florida we also live in Peteborough, Ontario Canada. I know that is far away from everyone but that is where we live and I'm not going change that just because the man who wants her doesn't want her around me. His wife Sandy is a good person I think I dont know I've never been around ther to much but she isn't my daughter's mother. I gave birth to her and I don't want her to go anywhere I want to be the one picks her up when she gets her or when she gets sicks I love her with all my heart." she added looking at the judge with a smile.

The judge gave her a little smile as she walked over to her table and pulled out some pictures from a folder and handed them to the judge.

"Does that look like a family you want put my daughter into?" America asked looking at him.

The pictures of were Charles and Sandy parting just a few days ago.

"Those pictures where taken by a dear friend of mine that knows both of them and it was taken 3 days ago they were partying and drinking like crazy does that tell you anything?" America asked looking at them. "I have not been out to party since she was born I haven't touched a drop of beer either so I dont think I will any time soon either because I love my daughter and I want to take care of my daughter only!" she added.

Judge nodded at her as she sat down in her chair and shook her head as she took a deep breath and smiled at the judge. The judge looked back and forth between America and Charles with his wife Sandy and went back to reading some of the papers.

"You did good." Thomas whispered to America making her smile.

"Thanks I threw everything out on the table if that isn't enough to keep my daughter then I'll keep fighting." America said with a smile.

She put her hand over the little thing and held onto Robert's hand as the Judge looked up and put his hands together and looked over his glasses.

"I have heard some information that I am glad I heard and I have some information that I wish I didn't hear. I hope that all the information was true that was told here today in the court room. But I do have a ruling and I am giving full custody of Sunny Marie Knight to... her mother Mrs.Roode." The Judge said as he hit the malet.

America stood up right off the bat and hugged Robert and kind of screamed a little bit. She turned turned around and hugged Thomas as she walked around the little thing and hugged Robert once more. They pulled apart and smiled brightly at each other.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Charles as America turned around and looked at him. "She is my daughter." he added.

"Charles the judge thinks she belongs with me Charles deal with it." America said looking at him with a smile. "I am not going to stop you from seeing her but there is a once thing I want to tell you front of all these people." she added.

"What?" Charles said looking at her. "Tell me told you so?" he added.

America shook her head no and looked at him.

"There is a difference between a father and a daddy." America said looking at him. "You are her father but Robert is her Daddy." she added grabbing a hold of Robert's hand.

Before Charles could say anything else America and Robert walked out of the court room with smiles on their face. As they got out of the court house America turned around and looked him with a huge smile on her face.

"I have my daughter!!" America shouted as him as she hugged him tightly around his neck making him laugh at her.

"I told you." Robert replied laughing.

America kissed him on the lips gently as he kissed her back. After a few minutes of kissing America broke the kiss and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I told you everything should be ok." Robert said laughing as they walked to the car.

"I know you told me but I wanted to see for myself and I love my daughter and now I know she isn't going anywhere." America said as she got into the passenger sit.

She closed the door and looked at Robert who had turned his car on.

"Come here." Robert said looking at her.

Before America knew it she was kissing Robert and likeing it. She deepened it a little bit and broke apart with a smile on her face.

"Baby let's go get our daughter." America said looking at him.

"I agree."Robert said as they both buckled their seat belts.

They pulled out into the street with smiles on their faces. That bump in the road was over but they knew there would be more but this one was the hardest so far and it was over. America smiled as they pulled into the drive way of Matt and Rebecca's house. America quickly ran to the door and knocked on it. Rebecca opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Where is my daughter?" America asked looking at her with a smile.

"Play room." Rebecca said laughing.

America walked into the house and up the stairs while Robert walked into the house smiling.

"Well?" Rebecca said smiling.

"Well she isn't going anywhere the judge gave America full custody of Sunny." Robert said as Rebecca squeeled loudly.

Robert laughed at her as Matt and America who was carrying Sunny on her hips.

"I love you." America said kissing her daughter's cheeks over and over.

America smiled at Rebecca who hugged her and Sunny.

"Sorry to make these quick but we have to catch our flight and get to the PPV." America said looking at her.

"Ok not a problem just call me when you guys get there and tell Matt to call me." Rebecca said as they quickly ran to their car putting Sunny into the car seat.

Rebecca waved at them as they pulled out of the drive way and went down the street. She stood on the steps until they wre out of side with a smile on her face.

"Good for America now your life can go on and I hope everything works out for the best now." Rebecca said waving as she walked into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

America was holding onto her daughter spinning around in the women's locker room singing and laughing making all the other women smile at her.

"At least we know she isn't in a bad mood." Traci said laughing.

"Hey I get my daughter he can't take her away from me Traci I so happy." America said kissing her daughter's cheek over and over again.

Sunny was laughing at her mom. Traci looked at her watch and took Sunny from her mom.

"Woman get ready." Traci said pointing at the bag.

America walked over to the bag and pulled out a hot pink halter dress with the sides cut out and a pinstriped collar with a matching belt, neck tie, and a thong.

"Trying to tell me something?" America said laughing as she held the dress up.

Traci laughed at her as she walked into the shower and picked changed. America walked out of the shower area and smiled as she showed off the outfit to Traci who was smiling.

"Wow thats nice." Traci said as America turned around.

America walked over to her bag and pulled out her make up and hair brush. She put on some dark make up to bring out her eyes and brushed her hair competely straight. Traci walked over and Sunny gave her mom a kiss on the cheek making America blush and smile.

"Aww thank you baby." America said kissing her daughter's cheeks.

She waved at her as she walked out of the locker room to the tunnel. America waved at Booker and kissed Robert on the lips.

"Are we ready?" America asked with a little bitch smile.

"Yes we are this is going to be fun." Robert said smiling at her.

**Slammiversary**

Robert Roode's music hits making the crowd boo loudly as Spit Fire walked out of the tunnel first then looked at Kevin Nash with a little cocky grin as she stood in the middle of the ramp as Robert Roode posed behind her.

"You better stay out of it." Kevin said Spit Fire as she simplely nodded at him with a grin as she got into the ring with Robert and stood his ring jacket off.

Spit Fire clapped as he posed and as Booker T walked out and got into the ring. She stopped and looked at Kevin with a little grin. Christian Cage came out and pointed at her to stay out of the match and out of the way.

"Spit Fire is going to do something in this match I can feel it." Mike said looking at Don.

"Well she did try and do something in the AJ and Kurt match last week on Impact but Kevin stopped her." Don replied as the camera showed her getting out of the ring as Joe got into the ring.

The match starts with all five men brawling. Samoa Joe works on Rhino, Robert Roode and Cage fight on the outside. Rhino helps Christian with Roode. Booker and Samoa Joe go at in the ring. Rhino throws Roode into a ladder. Booker chops Joe on the outside, they exchange chops. Rhino and Cage take out Roode in the ring. Booker and Joe continue to fight up the ramp. Christian throws Rhino into Roode. Cage and Rhino hit a double-team suplex on Roode.

"Come one Robert!! You can do this!!" shouted Spit Fire as she hit the mat making the crowd boo loudly.

Booker is giving it to Joe on the ramp. Cage takes a bad landing out of the ring and tends to his knee. Booker covers Rhino in the ring, he only gets a two count. Booker gets another cover. Christian is on the outside with his knee injury.

Rhino fights Booker off and right out of the ring. Spit Fire stayed near the steps checking on Roode while they were going at it on the outside. Joe and Rhino circle on another inside the ring. Inverted atomic drop from Joe onto Rhino. Joe goes for the pin but Roode interferes. Roode gets whipped into the corner by Joe. Joe chops the back of Roode in the ring. He drops a knee to his face. Christian is back in, he goes at Joe but Roode goes after him.

"Stop clowning around Robert and get the damn pin so you can be able to hang that title come on!!" Spit Fire shouted at Robert as she shook her head.

Christian counters with a DDT. Now Joe backs Christian down with slaps. Booker is down inside the ring. Hard kick from Joe onto Cage.Christian is on the top rope, he goes off but Joe ends up getting a power slam. Booker T goes at Joe but he hits a power slam on him as well. Christian goes off the middle rope with a forearm shot on Joe. He gets a cover. No one is eligible. Joe kicks Christian in the back of the head while Christian is on the top turnbuckle. Joe kicks Christian in the face once he goes off of the top turnbuckle. Christian roles out. Joe was in the ring alone but Booker takes him to the outside and goes to work on him. Booker takes care of Samoa Joe on the outside, including slamming his face on the announcer's table. Booker gets in and gives Rhino a Book End and gets a three count. Rhino in the penalty box, Booker T is the first man eligible.

"Robert!! Booker is Eligible now get in there and get a pin so you can!" Spit Fire shouted at him.

Booker goes up to Nash, the Special Enforcer, and take the belt from him. Booker grabs a ladder and tries to hang the title. Joe stops him from the outside. Booker beats on Joe on the outside. Christian Cage connects on a drop kick from inside the ring on Joe and Booker who are holding the ladder. Roode nearly becomes eligible with a pin on Cage. Christian and Roode go back and forth in the ring as Rhino gets out of the two minute cage.

"Come on! You can't be serious!" Spit Fire said putting her hands in her hair as she was getting really upset with her partner who was in the ring. "I can do better then you and I'm a woman!" she added.

Joe gets in the ring and lands a slam on Christian Cage. Joe dives out of the ring, over the top ropes on Roode, Rhino, and Booker T. Meanwhile, Christian cage gets on top of the King of the Mountain penalty box. He flies off the top onto the other challengers. Spit Fire looked around the cage as Kevin looked at her to see if she was going to try and do something.

"Don't even think about it." Kevin said pointing at her.

"What? I can do a better job then him!" Spit Fire said looking at him with a smile.

Cage goes for a table under the ring. He sets it up but Roode connects with some right hands. Cage roles Roode into the ring and throws in a ladder after taking out Samoa Joe with the ladder. In the ring, Christian has a ladder but eats a steel chair shot from Roode. Roode pins Christian to become eligible. Robert Roode is now eligible.

"That's it baby come!" Spit Fire said slapping the mat. "LOOK OUT!" she added

Out of nowhere Rhino pins Roode to become eligible. Rhino is now eligible. Nash works Roode over to get him into the penalty box.

"Come on!" Spit Fire said looking at Kevin who put him in the cage. "He doesn't have to go in there." she added.

"Yes he does Spit Fire shut up or go to the back." Kevin said looking at her.

"Fine." Spit Fire said sitting on the sits steps and looks and Christian and Robert in the cage.

Rhino starts to climb a ladder in the ring but Joe knocks him off. Now Booker and Samoa Joe go at it in the ring as Christian and Roode fight in the penalty box. Booker misses an ax kick and Samoa Joe uses submission. Christian jumps off the top of the penalty box with a frog splash on Booker. Christian Cage is now eligible. Booker goes in the box as Roode comes out.

"Get in there and get that big and hang it up damn it!" Spit Fire said pointing at the title.

Christian climbs the ladder but Roode throws him off. Roode makes his way up the ladder with the belt but is suplexed off by Rhino.

"Crap!" Spit Fire said looking at the body of Robert as she made her way over to where he was and was checking on him.

Christian makes his way up but Joe takes him off with a huge bulldog off the ladder. Great spot. Rhino hits Gore on the TNA Champion. Joe is the only man not eligible. 'This is awesome' chants from the crowd as Rhino and Joe are down in the ring. Cage on the apron, Nash on the outside. Booker comes out of the penalty box but he doesn't appear ready. Nash handed Rhino the belt but Booker took it from him and gave Nash a shot with it. Booker lays out Joe then Roode with the title belt.

"BOOKER!" Spit Fire shouted as she looked at Robert then at him she got onto the side of the ring and noticed Kevin and quickly jumped down to the outside once more.

Then Christian who tried to stop him. Booker's alone in the ring wasting time with the title belt and the ladder. Booker climbs the ladder but here comes Nash. Nash takes a shot on Booker then powerbombs him off the ladder.

"I know I shouldn't but yay!" Spit Fire said laughing as she checked on Robert and hit the mat to get him up.

Cage goes through the table after a shot from Rhino. Roode is in the ring, sets up the ladder. Joe is on the mat. Now Joe and Roode arm wrestle over the TNA title belt. Joe hits the Muscle Buster on Roode. He gets the pin to become eligible.

"That's it we've lost it!" Spit Fire said looked very upset at Robert.

Samoa Joe is now eligible. Joe is all alone and, guess what, he is able to climb to the top of the ladder and hang the title belt to become the 'King of the Mountain'.

Winner: Samoa Joe

After the match, Joe gets his hand raised with the TNA Championship. Kevin Nash comes in the ring and shakes his hand. Joe applauds Nash as he takes his towel and leaving Kevin in the ring. Spit Fire quickly rolled into the ring and crawled quickly behind Kevin Nash and gave him a low blow making him fall to the mat on his knees. The camera showed Spit Fire looking at him with a little twisted smile as she slide out of the ring and walked up the ramp without another glance back towards the ring.

"What was that all about?" Mike said looking at Don.

"She didn't even stay out here to get her own boss Robert Roode to the back what does this mean for them?" Don asked looking at Mike as the PPV went off the air.

__

That's it guys...the end of the story of Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely..What's going on with Spit Fire and Robert Roode? Is it the end?or is it just a trick for the fans and the guys of TNA?


	26. Chapter 26

Impact

Impact

"Robert Roode, James Storm, and Jackie are now beating every member of LAX." Mike said as the camera showed everyone taking turns beating different people.

Right then " Cuz I can by Pink" making the crowd cheer and boo loudly as Spit Fire walked out into Impact Zone with a belt in her hand and a little smile as she walked to the ring and the crowd where booing her. She straighten her Robert Roode shirt and pulled her tight jeans up a little bit.

"What is going on? Spit Fire left Robert Roode at the PPV now she is here to join them in the beating of LAX." Don said as the camera showed her getting into the ring and giving Jackie a smile.

Spit Fire looked at LAX then looked at the other three people in the ring. She went to hit Hector then turned around and hit Jackie in the face with a fist then hit her on the back and the butt with the belt making the crowd cheer loudly.

"Spit Fire just took out Jackie! And is now after James Storm!" Mike said sounding very happy.

She gave James Storm a low blow then pushed him out of her and she walked over to Robert Roode and gave the crowd a smile then tapped him on the shoulder and slapped him in the face.

"What in the hell!?" shouted Robert as he looked at her.

"¡Sorpresa!" Spit Fire said in Spanish making him get wide eyed. (English Vision- Surprise!)

Spit Fire acted like she was going to leave the ring but turned around and hit him with the belt making the crowd go crazy. She kept hitting him as he feel out of the ring. Spit Fire stomped on the mat to get him back in the ring as she checked on Hector then Homicide. She grabbed a microphone and smirked brightly at the crowd.

"Robert!" shouted Spit Fire with a smile. "You know how we got married not to long but I've got news for you it wasn't ready because not only did we not get a marriage license and it wasn't a real preacher." She added with a laugh.

"You're you kidding you're my wife!" Robert shouted loud enough for the camera to pick it up.

Spit Fire shook her head as she took the wedding ring and engagement ring off her hand and threw into the crowd making Robert's eye's big while she smiled brightly. The referee unhooked all of the members of LAX while Spit Fire smiled brightly as she got in between of Homicide and Hernandez while looking straight at James Storm, Jackie, and Robert with a smile on her face.

"You see Robert you need to pick the people you trust you're self with. You thought I was helping you that week when I hit Matt Morgan in the head with a chair. But you need to your reach on me. You only trusted me because I hit him and because of who trained me BOB I've got something to tell you." Spit Fire said with a little laugh as the crowd smiled. "Estoy casado a alguien pero esa persona no es usted. Ese hombre es Hernandez." She added in Spanish while Hector cheered.

Spit Fire walked over to the corner and sat down on the top turnbuckle as Hernandez followed her she pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips making the whole Impact zone turn into cheers. She broke the kiss and gave him a smile as she looked at Robert and licked her lips as she looked at Roode who was flipping out. She gave him a smile as Homicide grabbed the microphone and gave to Spit Fire.

"For those who don't speak Spanish you need to but for those who didn't understand what I just said." Spit Fire said as Hernandez turned around and she put arms around his neck and smiled evilly. "I am married to someone but that person are not you. That man is Hernandez." She added as the crowd cheered even louder then before.

She waved at Robert Roode as she kissed the head of Hernandez. Spit Fire jumped off the turnbuckle as Hernandez moved out of the way.

"It's real Robert this isn't fake so thank you for helping me keep my daughter." Spit Fire said as Hernandez held her from behind. "As you say…IT PAYS TO BE ROODE!!" she added with a smile.

She pulled away him and took her Robert Roode Inc. shirt off to show a LAX shirt that was cut off to the chest as the crowd cheered loudly as the camera went to commercials.


End file.
